


The secret they kept from us

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: Harry and Louis are best friends. Louis is offered an internship in New York and he accepts it. They spend their last day having sex, per Harry's request.Some years later, Harry's boyfriend takes him to New York.his boyfriend surprises him with Meet and Greet tickets to this artist he has been listening to lately.When Harry see Louis again after 7 years all of his previous feelings resurface.





	1. Our last day together

This is a story about how my best friend, who is the love of my life, and I found out that we were in fact brothers. More specifically half-brothers.

 

Here's a little background information about me, my family and my best friend Louis. My name is Harry Styles. I am 26 years old. I am the oldest of 3 kids. My oldest younger sister Jennifer is 6 years younger than me and then there is Rosa who just turned 6 the other week. My mom and dad are divorced. My dad left my mom when I was 18 months. Mom won't tell me why. A few years later she found a new man, who's basically been my dad. They proceeded to get married and have my sisters. The five of us live in Doncaster, England. Mom has always lived here and John, my stepdad/dad grew up in Manchester.

A few roads down from us, my best friend Louis lives with his mom and four sisters. His parents split up when Louis' twin sisters were two years old, but they managed to keep civil after a while. Louis and I are three months apart. He's the oldest. His mom Jay went to school with my mom and they’ve been best friends ever since. Mom once told me, then when she and Jay would be pregnant together they both cried of happiness.

 

 

 

I faintly heard mom and Jennifer talk down stairs. I was lying in my bed, not wanting to get up. By now it must have been noon or even later. I really dreaded this day. The day where my best friend would go off to New York for his internship at this big record label, with a chance of maybe getting into music himself. He had a really good voice, so I wouldn’t blame the producers and record people for signing him. I barely noticed the bed dip until I felt a body on top of me. “Your mom said that you were still in you room, that you hadn’t been down to eat yet” Louis’ voice sounded close to my ear. “I’m not really hungry,” I said and turned, resulting in him almost falling off the bed. “H, you need to eat. You’ve barely eaten anything the last couple of days,” Louis said and started rubbing my back. I got up and went to the window. “I just don’t feel like it,” I said, really not giving a fuck about the fact that I am naked, and everyone can see my dick. Louis sighed, and I heard him sit up in my bed. “This is hard for me too, you know. I’m not really keen on leaving behind my best friend, but it is what it is. There’s nothing we can do about it,” he said. I sighed too. I hated when he made sense. I turned around and sat down next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed again. “Please eat H,” Louis encouraged me. I thought about it for a second, then nodded against his shoulder. He leaned back to grab his bag. He reached in to it and found a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich. He handed it to me and smiled. I returned the smile and started eating.

 

“So, at what time are you leaving?” I asked after I had finished my sandwich. He looked at me with a glimpse of sadness. “At 4.30 am. I have to fly to Dublin then change flight to New York, so I can’t really stay that long,” he said and took the remains of my sandwich and ate it.

The thing with Louis and I’s friendship is that we would always eat each other’s leftovers. Our parents never questioned it, it was just something we always did. We did get beef got it at school for the first many months, but the teachers soon learned that it would upset either of us, if we weren’t allowed to.

“Hey, I was kinda thinking something,” I said as I laid down on my back, still not wearing anything. “What were you thinking?” Louis asked and followed suit. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. “I kinda want to go all the way before you leave,” I said and turned my head to look at him. “Yeah? You think you’re ready for that?” Louis asked. “Totally, I mean you’re basically fisting me, so I should be able to handle your cock inside me,” I said, stroking his hand with my thumb. “Fair point, but how are we going to do it? Your family is home, and so is mine,” he said sceptically.

As a sign from somewhere there was a knock on my door. We sat up and grabbed a blanket and threw it over me. ”Come in,” I said. The door opened, and mom came in and stood in the door opening. “Have you gotten him to eat?” mom asked worriedly. “I have Anne, you can breathe,” Louis said and patted my back quickly. ”That’s great. Thank you Louis. I figured if anyone could make him eat it would be you,” mom said and smiled. “Yeah, what ever will you do when I’m gone,” Louis said jokingly, but it still hurt to think about. “When is it you’re leaving dear?” mom asked curiously and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “4.30 am, so this is the last day,” Louis said, and I could tell he was about to tear up. “That’s what I thought. John and I had a thought to take the girls out for the day, so the two of you would have plenty of time to say goodbye to each other. How does that sound?” mom asked. Louis and I looked at each other. “Yeah, that be great mom, thank you,” I said appreciatively. “That’s settled then. We’ll leave in half an hour or so,” mom said, smiled then closed the door again and went back downstairs.

“I guess that solved that problem huh?” I said and chuckled. “Yeah. You do have condoms, right?” Louis asked. I removed the blanket then got up and walked over to my drawers. I took off my necklace and inserted the key into the key hole. I grabbed a handful of something then turned around to reveal the condoms. “How many do you want?” I asked and grinned. “Well, it depends. How many times do you think we could do it?” Louis asked then smirked.

 

From an early age, I knew I was pansexual. My parents taught me that everyone deserves love, and it was in my genes, so it was the most natural thing for me. When Louis was 15 he found out that he was gay. It wasn’t until one evening a few days after my 16th birthday that he came out to me. He told me that I couldn’t tell anyone, which I of course didn’t.

 

One day when we were watching a film in my room, Louis told me that he was scared to have sex one day. We sat and talked about what it was that he was scared of, and I suggested that if he wanted to, I could help him. If he didn’t find it too awkward, of course. Turns out he didn’t, and that was the beginning of our sexual relationship. We agreed, that as long as the both of us were under 18 we wouldn’t attempt to have sex. All we did for the next 2 years was handjobs, blowjobs and fingering.

 

We heard mom yell that they were leaving. I yelled back and okay and we heard the front door slam. Seconds later the car drove off. Louis and I sat looking at each other. “Okay, so how should we go about this, you think?” I asked then leaned back on my forearms, exposing my body to him. “The big question is, do we want to make eye contact while we do it?” Louis asked. “Probably not. I mean, we don’t kiss because we don’t want to ruin anything and make this awkward, so I don’t think we should make eye contact either. I don’t know if that makes as much sense to you as it does to me?” I asked. “Yeah, it makes sense. So, are we talking doggy style or flat on the stomach?” Louis asked. “Maybe if you laid down and I could ride you, like reverse cowgirl,” I said. “Sounds great,” Louis said and smiled. “So, are you gonna strip and join me?” I asked and grinned cheekily.

Louis took his t-shirt off, then stood up and pulled his jeans and pants down to show his semi. “Someone is already in the mood, huh,” I said and looked at him at he lazily started stroking his cock. “Well, you know how easily turned on I get when we start talking about sex and sexual stuff,” Louis replied and crawled on to my bed. He straddled me, so his cock was right in front of my face. I took him in my hand and started working on getting him harder. I then proceeded to lick up his shaft with small kitten licks and I could hear how his breathing got heavier. I put my mouth around him and started bobbing my head up and down while using his pre-cum as lube. “Fuck you’re so good at this,” Louis moaned and ran his fingers through my hair, then held my head still and fucked my mouth, like he knew I liked it. Not too hard, but not too gentle either.

 

When we started experimenting, I quickly found out the I have a thing for being face fucked. Louis was a bit adamant about it at first but as soon as he noticed how much it turned me on, he was more than happy to do it. I also really like the idea of being tied down and helpless, and let Louis do to me what he wanted. At one point it made for an awkward conversation with mom, as to why I had marks around my wrists.

 

I caressed Louis’ ass, to let him know that I wanted to say something. He let go of my head and pulled out. “You okay H?” Louis asked, lightly panting from how hot it was. “Yeah, I just want you to suck me,” I said, my voice hoarse. “Sure,” he said the crawled down between my legs. I spread them for him and he kissed my inner thigh as thank you. He wrapped his hand around me and started working it up and down to get me hard. A minute later, he wrapped his lips around me and I let out a moan from the warming feeling. He hummed, and the vibrations made everything feel more arousing. “My god Lou, this is amazing,” I moaned loudly. He bopped his head and really went for it. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” I panted. He was so good at it.

He popped off, then sat down on his knees. “It sounds like, if I continue you might be close to coming. Am I right?” Louis asked as he looked at me. “Yeah. I was about to say something but then you stopped,” I said. Louis got up and walked over to my drawers. He opened it got out my bottle of lube. “Has your mom started to ask you to do your own laundry yet?” Louis asked as he kneeled back down on the bed. “Not yet. She usually leaves it on my desk chair for me to put it away, so she hasn’t found it yet,” I said. Louis opened the bottle and put a little dollop on his hand. He lubed up his fingers and ran his index finger over my hole. He pushed against my rim until he was in to the first knuckle. I couldn’t help but moan. He didn’t waste time, so he pushed the finger all the way in. He knew I didn’t mind a little burn. He moved his finger in and out in a steady pace for a couple of minutes, then the next finger followed through. I arched my back in pure delight and my eyes were closed, and I was just enjoying the heavenly feeling. I always loved, how his fingers inside me could make me feel appreciated and loved. Could make me feel safe and like this was home.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn’t noticed that Louis had stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him. “What’s wrong Lou?” I asked and started to feel a bit anxious. “You got so quiet, that I thought you had passed out or something,” he said, still with three fingers inside of me. “I’m good, don’t worry. I was just enjoying it,” I reassured him. “Okay, good. Do you want the fourth finger, or should we go straight to my cock?” Louis asked. “Let’s go straight for your cock. We’ve already spent 45 minutes on foreplay, and I don’t know when you’re gonna come home. Don’t take this as me just wanting to get it over with, because you know I don’t want that, I’m just saying,” I said defensively. “Hey, I know you didn’t mean it like that. Believe me, it’s at the back of my mind as well, which was why I suggested it,” Louis said. I got up and got on all fours. Louis grabbed a condom from the pile and rolled it on. He lubed up and laid down on his back. I turned my back to him then straddled him, making sure my ass was just over his cock. I grabbed his cock and lined it up to my hole, starting to push in real slow. Sure, I was used to Louis having four fingers inside me and almost fisting me, and the stretch and burn that came from that. But this, this was a whole other feeling. After his head was inside, I took a breather. “Are you okay?” Louis asked as he caressed my ass. “Yeah, it’s just a whole other feeling than I’m used to,” I said. “Don’t stress H. Take your time,” Louis said sweetly. I pushed down and bottomed out. I waited a bit before I started thrusting. I started out slowly and my god did it feel good. The way his cock filled me out and got in deep. I moaned and slowly started thrusting faster. “Oh my god, this is great,” I moaned. “Really good. You look good taking my cock like that,” Louis moaned. I leaned forward and grabbed hold of his shins and started moving faster and my god that felt so good. “Harry, want to try another position?” Louis moaned. “Sure,” I panted and got off slowly. I got on all fours and Louis kneeled behind me. He lined up and pushed in gently. It still hurt a bit when he pushed in but nothing that wasn’t bearable. He bottomed out and let me take a breather. After a minute I told him that he could move. He grabbed my hips and started thrusting in and out slowly at first until I et him know it was okay to thrust harder. He increased the pace and his cock moving in and out of my hole was a feeling I could get used to.

I started to feel his thrusts getting irregular. “Are you close?” I panted followed by a moan when he hit my sweet spot. “Yeah, really close,” he panted. “Pull out and I’ll turn around and you can cum on my stomach, and you can have my load?” I suggested. “Yeah, okay,” he panted. He pulled out, took the condom off. I flipped around, and I just got on my back when Louis moaned that he was cuming. I looked at his cock as it shot his hot cum all over my stomach. He plonked down on his back and panted loudly. “Fuck that was great,” he said. “Yeah, need a minute before sucking me?” I asked. “No, as long as you’re the one coming to me,” he said cheekily. I chuckled and crawled up to his head. He wrapped his lips around me for a second time and started sucking. It didn’t take me long to cum too, and I shot it all down Louis’ throat. We caught our breaths then took turns to take a shower. While Louis was in the shower I opened the windows and hid my lube and got rid of the used condom and the wrapper.

 

We went downstairs where my PlayStation was. Mom didn’t want me to play it in my room, because she wanted to see me, she said. We played a few games of Fortnite then we heard the front door open, and footsteps approaching. “Hey boys. Have you had a great day?” mom asked as she joined us in the living room. “Yeah. We’ve just sat here most of the time, and when we didn’t we had a water fight, hence why our hair is wet,” I said as I looked at her. She nodded and sat down in her chair. Mom secretly loved to watch us play Fortnite, but she would never admit it if we asked her. Louis stayed over for dinner where mom had made his favourite dish.

After dinner, Louis and I went in to my room. The time for him to go home got nearer and nearer. The air in my room was heavy. Neither of us said anything. Louis laid down on my bed and I followed suit. I curled up to him and he started petting my back. “We’ll keep in contact. I will write you every week to update you, like a proper letter, those you put in the mail box with a stamp on,” he said. I sniffed. I couldn’t help it. He made movements, so I sat up. He opened his legs and I threw mine around his waist. We hugged for what felt like hours but was probably more like 10 minutes. “Thank you for today,” I whispered. “You’re welcome. I really enjoyed it,” he said. “Me too. I’m glad you were my first,” I whispered. “So am I. I’m going to miss you H, like fucking crazy,” Louis said and squeezed me tight. “I’m going to miss you too,” I said and squeezed back. I looked at him, looked into his blue eyes. “I love you Lou,” I said, hoping I didn’t overstep a boundary. “I love you too H,” he said and smiled. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him freeze for a second, then returning it. We sat there kissing for almost 5 minutes, then I pulled away. “Sorry about that,” I whispered and tried to turn my head, but his hand stopped me. “Don’t apologize. It’s fine,” he said and smiled. I returned his smile and we hugged some more, until my phone started beeping that it was time for him to go. We both started crying and I walked him downstairs, where my parents and sisters were. They all hugged him and wished him good luck. I walked him out to the car to have the last few seconds with him. We hugged one last time before he got in his car and drove home and off to his new adventure.


	2. The Meet and Greet that would change everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne persuades Harry to go outside after she is tired of watching Harry mope. Harry meets Joe and they have an instant connection. 8 years later Joe takes Harry to New York to celebrate their anniversary. Joe and Harry wait in line for a meet and greet for a banc that Joe has started listening to and when it's their turn, Harry realizes that the frontman is no other than Louis Tomlinson and things take a turn

2 months later.

 

“Harry?” mom asked as she walked into my room. “What is it?” I replied, looking up from the three letters I had received from Louis. “I’m worried about you. You have barely said anything or done anything for the last 5 weeks. What’s going on?” mom asked worriedly as she sat down at the end of my bed, looking at me. “He promised that he would write me every week,” I said clearly upset. “I’m sorry love. Maybe he’s just really busy?” mom tried. “Maybe, but it’s once a week!” I defended, making it more unbearable to think of. “I really don’t know what else to say Harry. What if you went out for a bit? To get your mind off of him?” mom suggested. “Okay, alright,” I said. Mom leaned in and kissed my forehead then left so I could put clothes on.

 

I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich and to get a bottle of water. I went in to the living room and told the family I would be at the park and that I would let them know if I didn’t make it home in time for dinner. I hopped on my bike and rode off.

 

 

I had found a very nice spot, just under some trees. I grabbed my water and took a sip. It was very nice and refreshing. I was just about to take a bite of my sandwich, when out of the blue a ball came and knocked it out of my hand and on to the grass. Great, just my luck innit? I heard someone yell for their ball and I looked up. Towards me came this beautiful young man. He stopped in front of me, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. “Sorry about that. Hey, did I hit your sandwich?” he asked. I shook my head to get back to reality. “Sorry, what?” I asked. “I asked if I hit your sandwich?” he repeated. “Oh, yeah. But don’t worry about it. I’ll just buy one,” I said and started to put my bottle away. “How about I buy you one? It’s the least I can do,” he said and smiled. What a smile. At that point I had completely forgotten all about Louis. “Yeah, sure. I’m Harry, “I said as I introduced myself. “I’m Joseph, but you can call me Joe if you want,” Joseph said. I packed my things, grabbed by dirty sandwich and put it in a bin. He quickly went back to his mates to give them the ball and tell them he was heading off. Joe and I walked to a small restaurant where we got a table. We talked for hours, and I didn’t even notice that my phone was vibrating. Joe told me that he was an only child and that his parents had been very supportive of him coming out. They had even become activists for the LGBTQUA+ community. We walked me home and as he was about to leave, I told him I had had a great day, and I thanked him for buying me dinner. He told me he had enjoyed himself too and told me he would like to spend more time with me. He gave me his phone and I texted myself from his phone, so I also had his number. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and returned the favour. He walked off and I walked inside. “Harry Edward Styles, care to tell me why you didn’t answer my call or texted me to let us know that you would be out late?” mom asked as she joined me in the hallway. Her arms crossed in front of her. “I’m really sorry mom. I met this guy, and we just talked, and I forgot the time,” I said. “So, it was because of a boy?” mom asked, her voice softening a bit. “Yeah. His name is Joseph, he’s 19 just moved here a few months ago and he’s really sweet and cute,” I said, not really caring that I was gushing about this boy I had just met 7 hours ago. “You’re sort of forgiven. There will be consequences, you do understand that, right?” mom asked. “Of course, mom,” I said. “Good. Wednesday, your dad and I have been invited to an event the whole day. You’ll look after your sisters and cook dinner,” mom said. “Okay, mom,” I said. I said goodnight and went up to my room. I stripped off to my boxers and got under my duvet. My phone buzzed and when I saw that it was Joe, my heart skipped a beat. We texted until 3.30 am after the both of us had cum. It wasn’t planned, it just happened. I told him about Wednesday and he said that we could go out on Thursday.

 

After a few dates, mom had told me that she wanted to meet him. I had talked to Joe about it, and he told me that his parents also wanted to meet me. We set up two days where I got to meet his parents and he got to meet my family. The girls loved him. He was good with them and mom told me that she would even let him be alone with them, which showed me how much she loved him and trusted him. Joe’s parents loved me. They asked me about my sexuality and how I found out and all sort of things. Joe asked them to take it down a nudge, but I told him it was fine. I really was starting to fall hard for him, and I could tell that he was too.

 

 

 

8 years later.

 

 

“Babe are you awake?” Joe’s soft voice sounded in my ear. “I am now,” I mumbled. Rubbing sleep out of my eye. “Morning babe. I made coffee and breakfast,” Joe said then leaned in and kissed me. “Thanks love. Are you going somewhere?” I asked, pulling the breakfast tray closer. “My boss called me, he said he wanted me to come in for a few hours,” Joe said, as he laid on his side of the bed, looking at me. “I guess it’s fine,” I said, then took a sip of my coffee. “I’m sorry babe. I couldn’t say no. I’ll make it up to you tonight. I promise to give you the best round of sex you’ll ever have had,” Joe said then kissed me deeply. “That is a big promise love,” I said then smirked. “I know, and I intend to keep that promise. I’ll see you later babe,” Joe said then kissed me again. “See you later love,” I said.

 

 

It was our 7-year anniversary, so I wanted to cook him something special. Even though we had been living together for 5½ years, I was still able to wow him with my cooking. Joe was working in marketing, so he was the one who brought home the big income. I had gotten a job at the local Waitrose. Joe and I had been talking about marriage and kids, and we both wanted to get married and to have kids, but yeah, 7 years later and he still hadn’t proposed to me. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was ever going to.

 

 

After dinner, Joe thanked me by giving me a blowjob, on our balcony, where everyone could see. To say that my sex life was boring, would be an insult and a lie. After the blowjob, we sat down in our sofa to watch Queer Eye. “Babe, I have a present for you,” he said then got up. He went in to our bedroom then returned with what looked like an envelope. “Open it,” he said as he handed the envelope to me. I looked at him in curiosity then opened it. Inside was a card. My dearest Harry. Happy 7th year anniversary babe. For our anniversary, I’m taking you to New York for a week. I have already talked to your boss, and he said it was okay. We leave in two days. Love always, your Joseph <3\. I couldn’t believe it. My boyfriend of 7 years was taking me to New York as an anniversary present? How lucky was I? I felt tears streaming down my face. I looked at him and he dried my tears away. “I hope they’re happy tears and not sad tears,” he said and smiled. “Of course, they are happy tears. Thank you so much love. You’re the best,” I said and gave him a deep kiss. “I love you Harry,” he said. “I love you too Joe,” I said. I called mom and she was thrilled about it. She promised that she would look after our apartment. It was safe to say, that Joe kept his promise that night. He had bought new toys and that night was definitely the best sex I had ever had.

 

 

Our suitcases were packed, and Joe had taken care of all the paperwork. We went to the airport and after several hours, we landed in JFK in New York. We arrived at our hotel, which was a 4-star hotel. We were both so tired that we ordered room service and watched tv for the rest of the day.

We went everywhere. We saw the Statue of Liberty, went to the Ground Zero memorial, went up the Empire State building. We went to Central Park and had a walk around then went to the zoo. We also got some shopping done.

 

 

On our second to last day, we were talking about the plans for the day. “So, I was thinking of going to a concert. What do you think of that?” Joe asked. “Sounds good. Who’s playing?” I asked, trying to keep my concentration, as Joe was playing with my hair. “You know I’ve been listening to this band recently, and I noticed that they’re playing tonight. I’ve checked, there’s still tickets left as well as Meet and Greet tickets. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Joe asked. “Absolutely. I’m down love,” I said and sat up. “Great. We should probably go there now to secure the tickets. I don’t remember when the meet and greet is,” Joe said. We got dressed and got in an Uber who took us to the venue. Joe asked who we would be meeting, and a few fellow fans said that it was Louis, the frontman. We got in line and just waited.

 

The line got shorter and shorter and we got further and further into the venue. As we were starting to get closer to the frontman, his laugh and his voice started to sound familiar, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on why or how. Joe was in a deep conversation with the girl in front. They were talking about, what song was the best and who in the band was the hottest. I pretended to not care, that my boyfriend was talking about other guys, but inside, I was seething with jealousy.

We got closer and I could start to see this Louis’ figure. A man behind me leaned in and to whisper in my ear. “Louis is something, huh?” he said. I looked at him and shrugged. “I guess so,” I said. “Hi, I’m Niall, Louis’ guitarist,” the guy, Niall, introduced. “Harry,” I said. The girl Joe had been talking to was next, and Joe returned his concentration to me. I turned and looked, and when I got a good look at Louis, I froze. This was my Louis. I mean, obviously not my Louis, but my best friend Louis. Well, ex-best friend. I felt people pull me, then noticed that it was Joe. He leaned. “You’re embarrassing me,” he whispered. We walked up to Louis. “Sorry about that, I guess my boyfriend must be starstruck,” Joe said to lighten the mood. I walked up to Louis. “Hi Louis,” I said, not knowing if he would recognise me. “Harry,” he said, as if in shock. He turned to whisper something to his manager. The manager came over and told Joe and I to follow him.

We were being led backstage, and I could tell that Joe was excited and confused at the same time. I heard someone behind me and Niall came up next to me. “Harry, right?” he asked as we were lead in to a room with sofas. “Yeah,” I said, as Joe and I sat down. “By the way, help yourself to any drink or snack you want,” Niall said. “Thanks,” Joe said. He got up and grabbed two bottles of water then handed me one. “So, I’m confused as to what is happening,” Joe said after a sip of water. “Me too. You’re not thee Harry, are you?” Niall asked me. “What do you mean, thee Harry?” I asked. The door opened, and Louis walked in. He walked past us, only to stand in front of me. “What are you doing here?” Louis asked, ignoring Niall and Joe completely. “I’m here with my boyfriend to celebrate our anniversary,” I said. “You have some nerves showing up here, at our show,” he said, and I could hear the hurt in his voice very clearly. “You don’t get to be hurt, Louis! You said that you would write to me,” I said, my feelings stared to resurface again. “I did write you!” he bid. “3 letters! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD WRITE EVERY SINGLE WEEK, YET I ONLY GOT 3 LETTERS FROM YOU,” I yelled. “I SENT YOU LETTERS EVERY WEEK FOR 6 MONTHS. EVEN WHEN YOU DIDN’T REPLY I CONTINUED TO WRITE YOU, BECAUSE I FIGURED YOU WERE JUST BUSY. Until I got that one letter from you that told me to leave you alone, because you were doing just fine without me,” Louis said then plopped down on a sofa opposite me. “What letter?” I asked confused. “You know damn well what letter,” Louis bid. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. The last letter I sent you was the one where I told you how I felt. Then after that you went silent. If you didn’t feel the same you could have told me, instead of ignoring me,” I said and crossed my arms. “Did you not hear me? I wrote you for 6 months. SIX. Then you told me to leave you alone,” Louis bid. He was very annoyed at this point and so was I, to be honest. “Seriously. I have no idea what letter you’re talking about. Why the fuck would I tell you to leave me alone?” I asked, really feeling confused and helpless. Louis got up and went to a backpack. He pulled something out then walked back to us and handed me the letter. “Here is your fucking letter,” he said. I opened it and started reading. Louis. You need to leave me alone. The thing I said about being in love with you, I didn’t mean it. It was a joke. I’ve found myself a great boyfriend, who treats me like a king. And I love him. He’s the one Louis. Leave me alone. Do you hear me? Leave me the fuck alone! H. I couldn’t believe my own eyes. It kinda sounded like me, and it was my handwriting. But I remember not having written that. Why the fuck would I tell my best friend to leave me alone? Especially when I had been in love with him. I looked up at Louis, but he wasn’t looking at me. “I didn’t write this,” I said. “Bullshit. It’s your handwriting,” Louis finally said, after what felt like 5 minutes. “I can see that it is, but I swear to you, I didn’t fucking write this!” I defended. I felt myself tensing up. It was only then, when I felt Joe’s hand on my shoulder, that I remembered we weren’t alone. I turned to Joe. “Sorry,” I said. “What’s going on babe?” he asked then caressed my cheek to calm me down. “Long story,” I said and smiled. “Not really that long. We were best friends, then I moved here, then your boyfriend was an ass who wouldn’t reply to my letters,” Louis said then got up to grab a corona. “I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LOUIS. I ONLY GOT YOUR THREE FIRST LETTERS!” I yelled. “Don’t fucking yell at me, you asshole. Do you really think, that after that last day we had together, that when you poured your heart out and told me how you were feeling, that I would ignore you? Were you a fucking idiot?” Louis asked. “What the hell are you talking about?” I asked confused. “I felt the same way you fucking idiot! You apologised for kissing me, yet I kissed back, and I told you that it was fine. Do you really think that I would have kissed you back if I didn’t feel the same way? Really?” Louis asked. He took a big sip of his corona. “You know what. Get out! I don’t want to look at you anymore. We’ll make sure you get a refund from the tickets,” Louis said then left. The air between us was awkward. “I’m really sorry about Louis,” Niall said apologizingly. “It’s okay Niall. It’s not your fault. It’s mine,” I said. “I’m still confused as to what happened here,” Joe said. “I don’t blame you,” I said. The door opened again, and a security guard walked in. “I’m here to escort the two of you out,” he said. “I’m sorry that you didn’t get to see us,” Niall said. “Yeah, me too. I had looked forward to it,” Joe said. “How about you write down your bank details, and I’ll make sure you get your money back, for everything,” Niall offered. Joe wrote down his details, and we were escorted out of the building.

 

The Uber ride back to the hotel was awkward, to say the least. Joe was annoyed at me and I didn’t really feel like talking either. I had plenty of time to think about what Louis had said. That he had kept writing letters to me, but I had not gotten any of them. And that last letter kept haunting me. I was really sure that I hadn’t written it. I would never have worded it like that, and again, why would I throw away 18 years of friendship, just because I had gotten a boyfriend. I felt Joe nudge me. “We’re here,” he said. We got out and got in to our room.

 

“Mind telling me what the hell that was back there, and why you kept ignoring me?” Joe asked aggressively. “Louis and I were best friends for 18 years. He got an internship and moved to New York. He promised that he would write me every week, so we could update each other. I only received 3 letters from him, yet he says he sent letters for 6 months,” I said. “Yeah, I got that part. Then tell me about the part where you were in love with him and told him and he didn’t reply. And what does he mean by your last day?” Joe asked. “The last day before he left, we had sex. We were each other’s firsts. I told him I loved him, but more like as a brother kind of way. He told me he loved me too and then I accidentally kissed him and he kissed back. In our first two letters we talked a lot about that day, and I just thought fuck it, I’ll tell him I’m in love with him. And yeah, that was the last letter I ever sent to him,” I said. “Then what about that last letter, where you mentioned a boyfriend?” Joe asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. “I accidentally read it,” he said and shrugged. “I didn’t write it. After we met I had completely forgotten about him. I was so in love with you that you made me forget him and the feelings I had for him,” I said. “What about now?” he asked and raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Are you still in love with me? Or has seeing him, made you fall back in love with him?” Joe asked. It was at this moment that I realized, that my feelings for Louis had come back, only tenfold. I sighed as I sat down on the floor. “I do love you, but seeing him again, has brought back some unresolved issues,” I said. “And unresolved feelings,” Joe added. There was silence again. Joe walked back and forth then sat down on the bed. “You know Harry, I think it’s best that we take some time apart. It is very clear to me that you can’t give me a straight answer, as to if you love him or not. Tomorrow morning I’ll call the airline and have them change my ticket, but still have them keep yours. I’ll then go and spend some time with some friends. I don’t know for how long, but let me know what you decide,” Joe said then went to bed. I didn’t go to bed until 4.15 am. I just sat there in the dark, thinking about my feelings for Joe, and how I felt about Louis.

 

 

I woke up to Joe zipping his suitcase. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “S’ okay. Were you gonna go without saying goodbye?” I asked. “Of course not. I’m not that kind of guy,” he said and smiled. I smiled back and sat up. He sat down at the edge of the bed. “My plane leaves in four hours. You know, I was actually going to propose to you tonight. I had everything planned. The two of us would eat at a fancy restaurant. I would take you to Central Park, by the lake, then tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, then get down on one knee and pop the question. Then we would come back here and make love,” he said, not looking at me. “I’m really sorry Joe,” I said. “Me too. I love you Harry, and I’m sorry for doing this, but I just can’t be around you right now,” he said. “I get that. I hope you have a great flight home,” I said. “Thanks. Enjoy your last day here. And I’ve already taken care of the payment with the hotel, so you don’t have to worry about that. And I’ve left you money for food and shopping, even some extra dollars for an extra suitcase and for the charge for the extra baggage,” Joe said. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you,” I said. “Yeah. Take care of yourself Harry,” Joe said, then grabbed his case and left.

I felt conflicted and lost. My boyfriend had left me to give me time to figure out what to do. I really wanted to call mom, but I didn’t want a lecture or whatever. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t, so I got dressed and grabbed the money Joe had left for me and decided to do some more shopping.

 

For dinner, I didn’t want anything fancy, so I just went to McDonalds. As I was walking down the street, I heard someone call my name. I stopped and looked around, then saw Niall come towards me. “Hey Harry,” Niall said. “Hey Niall,” I said, trying to smile. “Are you okay?” he asked me. “Not really. Joe and I are taking some time apart. He left for Doncaster this morning, so I’ve been all alone all day,” I said. “Sorry to hear that man. If it makes you feel any better, we haven’t had the best day either. Liam and I have been listening to Louis, crying and cursing all day,” Niall said. “What has he been crying and cursing about?” I asked. “You. As much as he’s tried, he’s never gotten over you, and seeing you yesterday just made him realize just how much he loves you,” Niall said. I didn’t know how to take that information. My brain stopped working at that point. “Seeing him made my feelings for him resurface. I couldn’t even tell my boyfriend that I loved him more than Louis, and that Louis didn’t mean anything,” I said. “Really?” Niall asked. “Yeah. Which was why Joe left. He’s given me space and time to figure out if I love him more, or if I love Lou more,” I said. “Well, normally I’d say stick to ya boy, but in this case, do you want to come back to our place?” Niall asked. “I’d love to,” I said.

 

We walked back to their flat. It was a big spacious flat at the top of the building. It had its own outdoor terrace at the top of the building. When we got to the door, Niall told me to stay put. He walked in and I could hear him talk to whom I presume was Liam. I then heard Louis’ voice and I froze. How would he react to me being there? I didn’t have to wait long. The door opened, and it was Louis standing there. “Follow me,” he said. I followed him to the terrace. He gestured for me to sit down on one of the sun loungers. I took a seat and waited. It felt like a long time, until Louis spoke. “Niall told me about you and Joe. I’m sorry,” he said. I gave him a slight smile. “Thanks, I mean we haven’t broken up, we’re just taking some time apart, so I can figure out my shit,” I said honestly. “What is your shit?” Louis asked. “Seeing you, made my feelings for you resurface,” I said. “They did?” Louis asked. “Yeah. All of them. I don’t want to argue about the letters anymore Lou. I believe you when you said that you kept writing me. I just find it strange that I never got them,” I said. “Yeah, that is very strange. And I believe you when you said that you didn’t write that last letter,” he said. “Good, because why the fuck would I throw away 18 years of friendship over some guy,” I said. “Yeah, it sounds ridiculous. Remember how we said that we would never kiss because we were afraid it would ruin our friendship?” Louis asked. “Yeah, then I kissed you, and we both like it and I ended up ruining it anyway,” I said and sighed. “You didn’t. Whoever has those letters, ruined it. I don’t know how much Niall has told you about me,” Louis began. “He told me, that you never really got over me,” I said. “Okay, he told you about that. Yeah….. I haven’t managed to find a guy who could sweep me off my feet like you did,” Louis said. “Sorry to hear that,” I said. “Thanks. So how did you and Joseph meet?” Louis asked. “Mom had persuaded me to go to the park, because she was sick of seeing me mope over you. I was about to eat a sandwich when a ball knocked it out of my hands and onto the grass. Joe came over, apologized then took me out for dinner and that was that,” I said. “Nice. You do look good together,” he said. “Thanks,” I said and sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. So, what are you going to do?” he asked and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I felt butterflies. “I guess there is only one thing to do,” I said. “Which is? I still hate guessing games,” Louis said, and I smiled, because I remembered how he would get frustrated and upset whenever I made him guess something. “Well, if falling for you again was this easy, and made me doubt my feelings for Joe, then mine and his relationship couldn’t have been that good. I mean, for the last year and a half maybe even two years, I doubted if he would ever propose to me,” I confessed. “Yeah, couldn’t have been that good then,” Louis agreed. “He was going to propose to me tonight. He told me this morning,” I said. “I’m sorry H,” Louis said. “Thanks. I guess what I’m trying to say is, that if you want me, you can have me,” I said. Louis sat down next to and leaned in and our lips met. We sat and kissed for 5 minutes. “I don’t want to jump into a relationship straight away. It wouldn’t be fair to you or Joe. How about we date until you feel ready for a new relationship?” Louis suggested. “Sounds good,” I said and kissed him again.

We moved around so Louis was laying on the lounger and I was between his legs. We laid there just listening to traffic go by, not saying anything.

 

I think I might have fallen asleep because next thing I remembered was Louis caressing my cheek to wake me. “H, it’s getting dark. We should probably go back inside,” Louis whispered. I nodded and slowly got up. We went back downstairs where Niall and Liam were sat watching a movie. Niall looked up when we came in and he paused the movie. “You look like you don’t hate each other,” he said and looked from Louis to me. “We don’t Niall. We’ll start dating casually and then when Harry feels ready to get in a relationship again, he’ll let me know,” Louis said. “That’s great,” Niall said. We nodded. “So, how long are you in town for?” Liam asked me. I then remembered that I was leaving the next day. I started wandering. “Harry, what is it?” Louis asked. I stopped my wandering and turned towards him. “I leave tomorrow afternoon,” I said and sighed deeply. “Shit, okay,” Louis said then looked almost as defeated as I felt. “While you guys was up there, Matt called and asked if we would be interested in moving to Manchester for 6 months with a possibility of getting it extended. We told him we would have to ask you first,” Liam said, and Niall nodded. I looked at Louis with hope in my eyes and he returned the look. Louis turned to the boys. “Yeah, absolutely. Manchester is only a 2-hour car journey away from Doncaster, so I could visit my family,” Louis said. “And me. I still live in Donny,” I added. “And see Harry. I say we do it,” Louis said. “Alright! Back to England we go,” Niall said. He grabbed his phone and started calling this Matt guy. He hung up then looked at all of us. “Guys, we’re going back to England. Matt will make sure we have an apartment to live in, so maybe within the next 2 weeks or so, we’ll be in Manchester,” Niall said and smiled big. The boys were cheering and hugging each other, and I just stood there watching them. I was so happy. I was about to have my best friend home, even though it was in Manchester, but yeah, as Louis said, it was only a 2-hour car journey and then we could spend time together again. It even made me want to look at apartments in Manchester too. Louis came over to me and hugged me. “I’m coming home H,” he said quietly, as if he didn’t want the others to hear it. “Yeah. It’s going to be good to have you near me again. I’ve missed you like crazy,” I confessed. Even though I hadn’t been conscious about it, it had always felt like I was missing a part of myself, and I couldn’t figure out why. “I’ve missed you too,” Louis said then wrapped his arms around my waist. “Want to come back with me? Not to have sex, just to cuddle?” I asked. “Of course,” Louis said. We said goodnight to Niall and Liam and I told them how happy I was for them and that I couldn’t wait to see them again.

 

We got back to my room, we stripped down to our boxers. Even though I had seen Louis naked before and vice versa, it still felt a bit strange. We got under the duvet and I cuddled up to him. “This feels nice,” I said. “It really does. How are you going to break things to Joe?” Louis asked. “I guess I will just have to tell him the truth. Then hope he’ll let me stay at the apartment while I look for my own place,” I said, then kissed his pec. “Fingers crossed. Is it his place?” he asked. “Yeah, he bought it. He earns more than me, so it was settled from the beginning,” I said. “You don’t want to live at home?” Louis asked. “Not really. Jen is 19 years old and a pain and Rosa is almost a teenager and a thorn in mom’s side. They are both pretty bad and acting out. I feel bad for her,” I said. “What about your dad?” Louis asked. “He got promoted, so we barely see him because he works crazy hours and are barely home. I think it has strained their marriage a bit,” I said. “I can imagine. I talked to mom recently and she told me that she and the girls are doing great and that she doesn’t need a man in her life,” Louis said. I smiled against his skin. “Your mom had always been a hard-working woman. When I lived at home I would see her regularly because she and the girls would come over a lot. But after I moved I haven’t seen them that often,” I said. “We should probably sleep,” Louis said. “Yeah. Sleep tight Lou,” I said. “Sleep tight Harry,” Louis said.


	3. Rekindeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Doncaster to him and Joe's flat. It takes him a few days before he decides to call Joe to let him know his decision. Joe lets him stay in the flat while he looks for a place of his own.  
> 3 months later Harry finds a place and moved in and a few weeks after he's settled in he invites Louis over and they both reveal something

I felt kisses all over my face. For a second I was confused, because Joe had gone home the day before, and we weren’t exactly on kissing terms. I then remembered that I had made up with Louis and that we would be dating and he and the boys were coming to Manchester. I opened my eyes and was met with Louis’. “Morning,” he said and smiled. “Morning. I don’t want to leave you today,” I said. “I know. I don’t want you to leave either, but we can’t avoid it. We’ll still keep in contact though, and this time not through letters. I have a skype account that I use to skype mom and the girls. You could get that, and we could skype,” Louis suggested. “Great idea,” I said. We ordered breakfast the cuddled and kissed lazily until I had to pack my cases.

I checked out and before I hailed a cab we kissed, and we promised to write each other soon and talk soon. The flight home didn’t feel so bad. I was watching movies and before I knew it I was stood in Donny airport with two suitcases that I had to bring back with me to the apartment.

 

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was so quiet, and it felt weird to be there, knowing Joe wouldn’t be there. I sat down on the sofa, grabbing our blanket that smelled of him. To tell him that I wanted to end things because I had re-fallen for my best friend, was not a conversation I was looking forward to having. I heard footsteps, so I turned around. “Harry, welcome home love,” mom said, with sleep in her eyes. “Did I wake you?” I asked as she sat down next to me. “Not at all. I was already up. How are you? Joe mentioned that the two of you was taking some time apart,” mom said. “I don’t really know to be honest. Everything is so confusing right now,” I said. “Do you want to talk about it?” mom asked and put her arm around my shoulder. “Not really,” I said. “Okay love. I’ll go make us some breakfast,” mom said, kissed my temple then went in to the kitchen area to make us breakfast.

We spent the day talking about what Joe and I had been doing, but I didn’t mention seeing Louis. I showed her all of the clothes and stuff I had bought her.

 

 

Three days passed, and I couldn’t put off calling Joe anymore. The day before, Louis and I skyped. We agreed that, we wouldn’t do anything sexual until I had talked to Joe. I sat down on the sofa with a glass of water. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone. I pressed the call button and listened to the tone until Joe picked up.

  * Hello, Joe said.
  * Hi Joe, I said.
  * Hi Harry, he said.
  * I have done some thinking, I said finally after a few minutes of silence.
  * Have you reached a decision? he asked.
  * I have. As Johnny Depp once said; _if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second._ I’m really sorry Joe, I really am. I hope you know I never meant to hurt you, I said. Joe sighed.
  * You know, I had a feeling you were going to say that. Did something happen between the two of you on your last day there? Joe asked.
  * We talked and kissed. Then cuddled at night. We didn’t have sex, I said.
  * Okay, that’s a relief, Joe said.
  * We were still together. Louis and I agreed that we wouldn’t do anything sexual as long as the two of us were still together, I said.
  * I appreciate that, Joe said.
  * And also, we’re not going to jump into a relationship together. We’re going to take our time, out of respect for what we had, I said.
  * He still have some decency even though he stole my boyfriend, Joe said, and I could hear the slight smile on his lips.
  * I really am sorry Joe. I have started looking for a new place, and as soon as I find one, I’ll move out, I said.
  * Sounds good. But don’t stress it. You can stay as long as you want. I’ll just stay at Pete’s until then. I might have to stop by some time to get some things, Joe said.
  * Yeah, of course. You know my schedule so stop by when I’m at work, I said.
  * Sounds good. Take care Harry, Joe said.
  * Take care Joe, I said then hung up.



It felt weird, but I knew it was a necessary. I called mom and as soon as she picked up I started balling and she told me she would be right over. She came over and had brought all of my favourite ice creams and all of the sweets and chocolates I liked. She let me cry and let me stuff my face. After I had cried enough, I told her that Joe and I had broken up, and that he would let me stay until I found a place of my own. Again, I didn’t tell her the reason why we broke up, because I felt like it would upset her.

 

 

It took me three months to find a place. It was near the city centre in Manchester. The kitchen was big and modern, and it had a great view. As Niall had said, the guys moved to Manchester after two weeks. After they had gotten settled, I visited them on the weekends, because of my work schedule.

When I had moved in and gotten settled, I invited Louis over for dinner. There was a knock on the door and when I opened it I was met with a huge bouquet. I grabbed his hand and let him inside. We kissed, and I took the bouquet and led him into the kitchen. “It’s a nice place you’ve gotten here,” Louis said, as he sat down on the chair by my breakfast bar. “Thanks Lou, but you’ve only seen my kitchen so far,” I said as I put the flowers in vases. “That is true, but knowing you, the rest of the place is great,” Louis said. “Thanks Lou. Have a look around while I finish dinner,” I said. He got up and walked around the table then kissed me. He walked around, and I finished dinner.

 

After dinner we sat down in the sofa to play some PlayStation. We laughed and had a lot of fun. “You know, I never thanked you for the flowers,” I said just as I had beaten him. “You’re welcome. Sorry if it was too big,” Louis defended, then put his controller down and turned to me. “A little, but now I have flowers all over the place, so really it was a win-win,” I said and put mine down as well. “I’m really glad that we’re here,” Louis said and placed his hand on my thigh. I felt a sense of expectation and excitement from the touch. “Me too. It sucks that it took us this long though,” I said and put my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers. “Yeah maybe. But if it had worked out, then we wouldn’t be sitting here now. Things would have looked very differently,” he said and smiled. “You’re right,” I said. We sat like this for a while. Ever since they had gotten back to England, Louis and I hadn’t had sex. Partly because I didn’t want to do it at theirs, and partly because I didn’t want to do it in the bed I had shared with Joe, and it just felt wrong to do it there. But I wanted to have sex with him again. I thought back to that day and all the days and nights we had spent together, being quiet and getting my ass fucked by Louis’ fingers. The thought was enough to turn me on even more and make my cock harden a bit. “What are you thinking about?” Louis asked, when he noticed my breath had gotten a bit uneven. “Just the times we spent together, you know, with your fingers up my ass. And me having to be quiet,” I lightly panted. “Oh, you’re getting turned on, huh?” Louis asked, then unlaced our fingers and placed his hand on my bulge and started gracing it slowly and teasingly. “Louis, please,” I pleaded, wanting him to touch me, suck me, whatever as long as he did something. “What do you want love?” he asked, almost purred, because he loved to se me like this. “Do something,” I whined, and I wasn’t even ashamed of it. “I need you to be more specific love. What do you want me to do?” he asked, then squeezed my bulge lightly, which made me moan. “Touch me, suck me, fuck me,” I panted. “Okay love, but let’s go to the bedroom,” he said. We got up and Louis grabbed my hand and led the way.

He stripped down and helped out of my clothes. I found my lube and a condom and put it on my bedside. I laid down and waited for him to join me. But instead he just stood at the same spot, stroking himself lazily and looked at me. “You’re so gorgeous love. You went from twink to jock in 8 years. And that cock of yours look as good as it did then,” he gushed and cooed. “Louis,” I whined. “Sorry love, I’ll take care of you,” Louis said, then laid down next to me. He leaned in and our lips met. His lips felt soft on mine. I barely registered his hand moving up my thigh, until I felt him wrap his fingers around me and started working his hand up and down my shaft. I moaned against his lips, then pulled away and laid flat on my back. “Feel good?” he purred as he leaned in and littered my neck and chest with kisses. “God, yes,” I moaned again. He kissed down to my nipple, then let his tongue run over it until it hardened. He then suckled on it and the whole thing felt so good. I had barely any time to warn Louis before I shot my cum over my stomach. “Fuck,” I panted after I had come down from the orgasm. “Has it been long since you’ve been touched?” Louis asked. “Yeah, maybe 2 weeks before New York,” said. “4 months?!? Haven’t you felt the need to be touched since then?” Louis asked surprised. “I have,” I confessed. “Why haven’t you said anything love? You know that I would have gladly taken care of you,” Louis said and caressed my thighs. “I just didn’t know where we would have done it, because it didn’t feel right to have sex at the place I shared with Joe. And I didn’t know if we could do it at yours,” I said. “Aw baby. The boys won’t mind. When we stayed in NY I did bring home a few boys and they didn’t say anything other than to use protection,” Louis said. I chuckled then smiled. “I’m sorry Lou,” I said finally. “It’s okay love. Just know that you don’t have to go without being touched,” Louis said. “Thanks Lou. Maybe it was also a mixture of being nervous to be with you. I know that we’ve been together before, but that was 8 years ago, so it kinda feels like it’s the first time all over again,” I said. “I feel you. We don’t have to go straight to my cock in your ass, we can always start with me fingering you,” he said and smiled. “You’re right. How about I suck you?” I asked. “You don’t have to love. I guess our conversation put a downer on him,” Louis said and shrugged. “Sorry about that,” I said. He leaned down and kissed me gently. “It’s okay. I mean, I was a bit nervous too, which was probably why I haven’t made any moves, but also because I didn’t want you to feel that you had to have sex with me, after you got single,” Louis said. “Look at us, we’re both nervous to be with each other. But yeah, let’s just take it slow,” I said. I got up and went into the shower. Louis joined me, and we ended up having a full-on snogging session which resulted in us sucking each other off. We got dry then cuddled under the duvet and fell asleep.


	4. The secret they kept from us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis surprise Harry on their 6-month anniversary. They go back to Anne's house to tell her, but instead, their mothers tell them a secret that they've kept from them since birth.

Over the next few months Louis and I took it slow when it came to sex. We started with fingering each other and blowing each other. We were pretty content about it.

 

It was our 6-month anniversary and Louis had asked me to come over to theirs at noon. I knocked on the door and seconds later, Liam opened the door. “Come on in,” he said and went in. I followed him and looked around for Louis. “Lou’s not here,” Niall said, as he joined us in the living area. “Then where is he? He told me to meet him here,” I said confused. “As I recall he told you to come over, not that he would meet you here,” Liam said then handed me an envelope. “What’s this?” I asked. “Instructions,” Niall said. I opened it and took the small piece of paper out that was inside. **_The place where Jeanne Allen lost her virginity_**. I read it over and over. “What does this mean?” I asked. “No idea. He said that you would know,” Liam said. I sat down on the sofa. I re-read it then it dawned on me. Had he gone back to our old secondary school? That wouldn’t really be romantic. I said bye to Liam and Niall then went into my car and drove to Donny.

 

I arrived at our old secondary school. I parked my car. I then started to think back to where Jeanne had lost her virginity. As lightning on a clear sky, I remembered the time she had bragged about loosing her virginity on the footie field. I got out of the car, locked it then went to the field. A man was there, mowing the lawn. When he saw me, he stopped and pulled off his hearing guard. “Are you Harry?” he asked as I walked closer. “I am,” I said. “A guy gave me this. He told me I had to give it to you,” he said and handed me an envelope. **_The bakery you used to work at_**. What had gotten into Louis recently?

But I went back to my car and parked in front of the bakery. I got out and locked the car and walked in. “Harry, so great to see you. How are you my darling?” Barbara asked as she came around the till and gave me a hug. “I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” I asked. “I’m good. Thank you for asking. So, what brings you here? We haven’t seen you here for years,” Barbara said and smiled, then returned to the till. “Sorry about that. I’m here because I believe there might be something here for me, an envelope maybe?” I asked. “Right, of course. Louis did say that you would come by to pick it up. Let me go get it for you,” Barbara said then went in to the back and returned with it. I opened it. **_Our secret place where we would go when we wanted privacy ;)_**. “Thank you for this. I’ll make sure to come by more often,” I said. “You’re welcome darling and you’re always welcome,” Barbara said as she waved as I was heading out.

 

I drove up to a little secluded place 10 minutes out of town. Louis and I had discovered it when we had been out cycling one time when we were 11 years old. It had always been his and my secret place when our families had gotten too much. We would also come here from time to time to blow each other and finger me, when it wasn’t possible to do it at our houses.

I parked the car and I started to feel a bit nervous for some reason. I walked up to the little shelter and saw Louis standing there with a bouquet of flowers. I walked closer and he handed me the bouquet. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in and kissed him gently. “Happy anniversary love,” Louis said as we sat down, minding our heads. “Happy anniversary baby,” I said and smiled. We sat there, just looking at each other for a little bit. “Did you catch on okay?” Louis asked. “Not at first. I was really confused what you meant by it, but then it hit me. How did you come up with this, and how long have you been planning it?” I asked. “I wanted to do something special since it’s our 6-month anniversary and I thought, how could I make it special. I then thought back to this place where we’ve had a lot of fun and it just came to me. I didn’t just want to make you come here, so I came up with the two places where we spent a lot of time together,” Louis explained. “That’s quite sweet actually,” I said. “Yeah. As to how long I’ve planned this? Just a few weeks. The boys don’t even know where I am. I just told them to give you the envelope and that I would surprise you,” he said. “You’re the best,” I said and leaned in and kissed him deeply. “You’re not mad at me for all the detours?” he asked. “Not at all. I thought it was quite fun actually. It also gave me a chance to visit the bakery again. I haven’t been there since I moved in with Joe,” I said. “Really? Did he tell you that you couldn’t go there anymore?” he asked. “No, not at all. I was just so entranced and in love that I more or less forgot all about my previous hangouts. I barely did anything for me, it was all about him. I guess his looks were more inviting than his personality,” I said. “But you stayed with him for 8 years,” Louis pointed out. “Yeah. He was great, and he always treated me right, but after a while everything just became routine,” I said.

 

We laid down and cuddled for a bit. I then started thinking back to this one time when we had cycled out here _. We laid down in the corner of the shelter. Louis pulled my shorts and pants down and started sucking me off. After a while he would then lube his fingers up and start to finger me._ He would never go further than two fingers when we were there, in case someone would come and expose us. _As he was fingering me, he would suck me too and it would only take me about 10 minutes then I came in his mouth, while trying to keep my moans down. I would then suck him off and swallow his cum. We would then cycle back after catching our breaths and if our parents asked, we would blame the slight colour on our faces on the bike ride._

“Are you okay love?” Louis asked, as he noticed my heavy breathing. “Yeah, just thought back to one of the times we were out here, where you blew and fingered me, and I returned the favour. I guess it just got me worked up,” I said casually. “I can feel your bulge against my thigh,” he said. “Want to do anything about it?” I asked. “I’d love to. Good thing I’ve brought lube and a condom huh,” Louis said, and I could hear his smirk.

 

I laid on my back and Louis unzipped my jeans. He pulled them down and placed his hand on top of my boxers and started rubbing on my bulge. “Louis, please,” I begged. “Please what love?” he asked as he continued and put slightly more pressure on. “Please touch me, suck me,” I pleaded. “Okay love,” he said. He puled down my boxers and my cock swatted on my stomach. He wrapped his hand around it and started working it up and down, using my pre-cum as lubrication. After a while he put his mouth on me and started working himself all the way down to the base. He had become a pro at taking my girth all the way in. After a few sucks, he popped off, crawled over and kissed me then got up. “Where are you going?” I asked. “Just stroke yourself for a bit, and I’ll be right back. I let the stuff in the car,” he said. I wrapped my hand around my cock and started stroking it. It felt so hot to lay here stroking myself, knowing people could come at any moment and catch me.

 

It didn’t take long until Louis was back. He carried a small bag and a fluffy blanket. “I thought it would be softer to do it on the blanket,” he said. I let go and moved away so he could put it down. I laid back down and grabbed hold of myself again. Louis joined me then took his jeans and pants off. His cock was almost hard, and I couldn’t wait to suck him hard. He spread my legs and started to lube up his fingers. His index finger stroked past my hole and it clenched at the excitement. He pressed it in slowly and I couldn’t help to moan a little. “Remember not to make too much noise love,” Louis said and kissed the inside of my thigh. “I know, but you’re too good at this,” I panted. “And this is just the first finger,” he said cheekily. He moved his finger in and out in a slow pace. It didn’t take him long to push in a second finger. He worked up a pace and soon I had the third finger in. I tried really hard to not moan too loud, but it was really difficult. He then pushed the fourth finger in and I felt like I was in heaven. “You’re being bold,” I panted. “I know, but I want to make sure that you’re open enough for my cock,” he said. He increased his pace and I bit my arm to muffle my moaning. I then felt that familiar feeling of getting close. “Louis, stop. I’m getting close,” I panted. He stopped, then pulled out his fingers. “You’re not gonna cum yet,” he whispered in my ear, then placed a kiss on my lips.

 

He let me calm down then kneeled in front of me. I wrapped my hand around him and started stroking him. I could hear him moan slightly, and I knew I was doing a great job. I leaned in and wrapped my mouth around him, and started bobbing, using his pre-cum and my saliva as lubrication. “Fuck love, you’re so good at this,” he panted then let out a moan as I went all the way in. After a while I heard his breathing get heavier, so I popped off. “I don’t want you to cum yet,” I said then squeezed his bum cheek. He took a breather then got between my legs again. He put a bit of lube on his fingers and then he pushed them in there to make sure I was still open enough, which luckily, I was. He wiped his fingers then grabbed the condom. He opened the package and rolled it on. He lubed up and started teasing my hole by rubbing his cock against it without pushing in. “Baby, please don’t tease me. I’ve waited so long to feel your cock in me again,” I said. “Okay love, I’ll stop,” he said. He lined up and pushed in slowly. The moment he pushed in, I was taken back to the first time I felt him. I let out a low moan as he bottomed out. “You okay love?” he asked, then leaned down and kissed me. “Yeah. I just have to get used to you again,” I said. “Of course,” he said. “You can move now,” I said a few seconds later. He started thrusting in and out slowly and started to work up a pace that would fit the both of us. In order to keep me quiet, he kissed me loads.

 

After a while I could feel I was getting closer. “Baby, I’m getting close,” I said. He pulled out and put his mouth on me. It didn’t take me long after that to cum in his mouth. I caught my breath then he kneeled in front of me again. “I’m also close love. I brought a bag for the condom, but didn’t think to bring any cloths,” he said. I put my mouth on him and it also didn’t take him long before he came as well. He laid down beside me and kissed me deeply. We cuddled for a bit and might have fallen asleep as well.

 

“Time to wake up love,” Louis whispered in my ear. I stretched and blinked my eyes open. “What time is it?” I asked sleepily. “It’s 4.15 pm. We should get dressed again,” he said. We got dressed. I sat between Louis’ legs and he had wrapped his arms around me. “You know, I talked to mom last night and she wants to meet the guy that’s making me so happy,” I said. “Yeah? Well, should we drive by then?” Louis asked. “Yeah, let’s. I think it is time to let them know,” I said. We gathered our belongings and went to our cars.

 

I arrived at home first. I went up to the door and knocked. The door opened, and Rosa was stood on the other side. “Why are you knocking?” she asked then went inside. I followed her into the kitchen where they were baking. “Harry, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” mom asked. “Oh, you know, just wanted to visit my family,” I said. There was a knock on the door and Rosa went and opened it. She returned seconds later with Louis in tow. “Look who I found,” she said and returned at Jennifer’s side to help her with kneading the dough for buns. “Louis. It’s been a long time. How are you?” mom asked. “I’m great Anne. I’ve moved back to England, more specifically Manchester,” Louis said. Mom looked from Louis to me, then back to Louis. I think she caught on to the way we looked at each other. “Girls, can you finish up?” mom asked. “Yeah, sure mom,” Jennifer said. Mom gestured for me and Louis to follow her.

 

We went into the living room. “Is anything going on between the two of you?” mom asked bluntly. “Yeah, we’ve been dating for 6 months,” I said. “You’ve what?” she asked. “Yeah, why are you so upset about it?” I asked. Mom’s phone then rang.

  * Hello, mom said.
  * To be honest I’m getting stressed, she said.
  * I think it’s best if you come over, she said.
  * We have a situation, she said.
  * The thing I’ve fearing the most has happened, she said.
  * See you in a bit, she said then hung up the phone.



“What do you mean the thing you feared the most has come true?” I asked. “I don’t want to get into this,” mom said. “Why not?” I asked, getting stubborn. “Because I told you so,” she said. “That is the worst excuse ever and you know it,” I said quite loud. “Don’t raise your voice at me mister,” she said. “Why not? You know that I had feelings for him then, and I have feelings for him now, so why can’t we be together?” I demanded to know. “I will not have this discussion with you,” mom said. There was a knock on the door and then we heard steps. “We’re in the living room,” mom called. Seconds later, Jay walked in. “Mom? What are you doing here?” Louis asked. “Anne told me to come over. So, what’s going on?” Jay asked. “Harry told me that they are dating,” mom said straight up. “How is that possible Anne? I thought you had put an end to that?” Jay asked mom. “I thought so too. But apparently hiding those letters weren’t enough,” mom said. “You! You were the one hiding my letters!” I said gobsmacked. “Of course, I was. When you told me that you had sent Louis a letter where you told him that you were in love with him, I knew I had to put an end to this foolishness,” mom said. “But why? Why can’t we be together?” I asked frustratedly. Louis put his arm around me to console me. “Louis, please don’t do that,” Jay said. “Why not? Why are the two of you against Harry and I dating? I love him mom. I’m in love with him,” Louis said. I looked at him. “You are?” I asked. “Yes, I am love. I love you more than anything. I should have told you, but you are the only one I’ve ever been in love with,” Louis said. “You’ve been in love with since you came out?” I asked. “Yeah. I wanted to kiss you so badly, but we had agreed we wouldn’t kiss. All I wanted was to tell you that I was in love with you,” Louis said and pulled me close. “I was in love with you too,” I said. “Everything could have looked so differently if we had pulled our shit together,” Louis said.

 

“It wouldn’t have, because you still wouldn’t have been allowed to be together,” Jay said. “And why not?” Louis asked. Jay looked to mom and mom sighed. “Jay, I hate to do this, because we should just let them be together,” mom said. “Anne, we can’t. It’s not right. Maybe if we had told them sooner, then we could have averted this whole situation,” Jay said. “Mom what are you talking about. Told us what?” Louis asked. Mom sighed again. “Harry, when you were younger you always asked me why your dad walked out on us,” mom said. “I remember, and you wouldn’t tell me why,” I said. “Boys, please sit down,” mom said. Louis and I did as she said.

 

“Okay. So, your father and I had been together for 10 years, and we were trying for a baby so hard. But I had trouble conceiving. One night I was out, and this man approached me, and he was so sweet, and I ended up having an affair with him. That affair resulted in me getting pregnant. When I found out, I made sure to sleep with your father the day after, so that when I told him I was pregnant, he would believe it was his. 18 months after you were born I couldn’t bear keeping the secret from him anymore, so I told him, and as I feared he was furious and left us,” mom said. “So, the man I believed to be my birth father, isn’t actually my father. Who is my father then?” I asked confused. “I’m sorry Anne, but what does that has to do with Harry and I aren’t allowed to date?” Louis asked.

“Well, my darling I’ll tell you. As you know, your dad and I had been together for 6 months when I found out I was pregnant. Your dad had been acting a bit weird, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. When Anne told me that she was pregnant too we were just so excited. But I noticed that there seemed to be a bit of tension between your dad and Anne, but I didn’t really care, because I was so happy that we were pregnant together. Fast forward to when you were 20 months old. I came home with you and opened the door to your dad and Anne arguing. I asked what was going on. Your dad wouldn’t say anything, and Anne started crying and told me she had been a fool. I asked her why, and she told me that she had had an affair. It was at this point, your father decided to drop a bomb on me. That he had had an affair,” Jay said. “What? And you forgave him?” Louis asked shocked. “I did. I loved him, but the real bomb was when he told me who it was with,” Jay said. “Who was it?” Louis asked. It was at this point that all the pieces to the puzzle fell in place. I stood up quickly and walked to the other end of the room. “Harry?” Louis asked worriedly. “Say something love,” mom said. I turned around and l was furious. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME MOM? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU?” I shouted. “Harry, please just calm down,” mom pleaded. “DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I CAN’T FUCKING LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW,” I yelled and stormed up to my and slammed the door. A minute or so later there was a slight knock on my door. I didn’t answer, but the door opened anyway. I felt the bed dip and arms wrapped around me. “This is fucked up,” Louis said, his voice very low. I just nodded. I was fuming. We laid there for a bit until I had calmed down. I started to sit up and he let me. He sat up as well and grabbed my hand. “So, I guess we’re half-brothers,” I said. “I guess so,” Louis said.


	5. What is the plan going forward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry figure out what their move will be now, that things have changed.

“What do we do now?” I asked. “I don’t know. I mean I still love you. I’m still in love with you. That hasn’t changed,” Louis said, stroking my hand with his thumb. “And I love you too. I mean I could understand that if we had known that we were brothers, that it might have been different, but we didn’t know,” I said. “I think that we should still be together. We’re 26 years old. It’s not like they can ground us or whatever,” Louis said. “I agree, but our parents won’t like that,” I said. “Who said that they need to know that we’re still together. We can keep it from them, just like they kept it from us,” Louis said. “You’re a genius,” I said. “I know,” Louis said then smiled cheekily. “Are you ready to go down there?” Louis asked. “I think so. I’m not sure that I can look at her though,” I said. “You don’t have to. We’ll go downstairs and tell them, that in the light of the reveal, we’ll stop dating and take some time apart in order for our feelings to die down, and then we’ll maybe start being brothers,” Louis said. “Great idea. See this is why you’re the smarter one,” I said. “Stop it, you’re smart too,” Louis said. We kissed one las time then went downstairs to our mothers and Jennifer and Rosa had joined them too.

“So, we told your sisters Harry,” Jay said. Jennifer came over to me and hugged me. “Even though you’re only our half-brother, we still love you just as much,” she said. “Thanks Jen,” I said and smiled. I could feel mom looking at me, but I avoided her gaze. “How do you feel about all this?” Jay asked. “It’s a lot to take in,” I said, and Louis nodded. “So, what are you going to do?” mom asked. “We talked and agreed to take some time apart to get over our feelings and then embrace that we’re half-brothers,” Louis said. “Are you going to ignore me forever Harry?” mom asked, and I could hear the hurt in her voice. I swallowed and kept ignoring her. I was still hurt that she had done that to me. That she hadn’t been honest with me. She sighed. “Harry, I understand that you’re hurt and upset, but you have to see it from our point of view,” mom said, and I wanted to yell right then and there, but I refrained from it. “I think it’s best if we go,” Louis said. “Okay darling. I should go too. I have to go home and tell your sisters, and let your dad know that the two of you know,” Jay said. She got up and went and hugged Louis and gave me a hug as well, and then she was off. I hugged Jen and Rosa and grabbed my keys and got into my car and sat there and waited.

 

A few minutes later, I saw Louis emerge from the door. He came over to me and I rolled down my window. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” he asked. “Yeah, it’s fine. How about I’ll meet you outside of Huddersfield?” I suggested. “Sounds like a plan. Drive safe okay?” Louis said. “You too,” I said. Louis got into his car and we drove off and headed to Manchester, with a stop outside of Huddersfield.

 

An hour or so later I pulled in to a rest stop outside of Huddersfield. I saw Louis’ car parked there already. I parked next to him and got out and walked over. He gestured for me to get in to the passengers’ seat. As I closed the door as quietly as I could, because he was on the phone, he put his free hand on my thigh. He turned his head and smiled.

  * You honestly should have told us dad. We deserved to know earlier, Louis said.
  * That’s honestly not an excuse, he said.
  * Dad, I have to go. I’m at a rest stop and I need to go home, he said.
  * Yeah, talk to you later dad. I love you too, he said then hung up.



“Sorry about that. As I was waiting for you, dad called,” Louis said. I intertwined our fingers. “It’s weird to think that he’s my dad as well. I mean yeah, I have an okay relationship with him, but that’s only because he’s your dad,” I said. “I know. He mentioned, that if you wanted to get to know him on a more personal basis, he would be fine with that,” Louis said. “I don’t know Lou. I just need some time to digest this. Trust me, I’m not ending things with you, I just need some time,” I said. “I understand H. Maybe we should take a few days apart to get used to the thought, and then once it has sunk in, we can get together again?” Louis suggested. “Sounds good. You know, this is not how I expected our anniversary to end,” I said. “Me neither. I love you Harry,” Louis said. “I love you too Louis,” I said. We both leaned in and shared a deep kiss.

 

We sat there for a while, just looking out the window. “Maybe we should get going. Not that I want to, but you know,” Louis said. “Yeah. I’ll see you around,” I said. “You most definitely will,” Louis said. I went back to my car and I saw Louis drive off. Everything just felt so surreal right now. I had finally gotten my best friend back, and we were both in love with each other, and then we find out that we have been lied to our whole lives, that we’re in fact half-brothers. I felt slightly hungry, so I decided to drive home as well and just order in.

 

 

 

 

A week went by, and I still hadn’t talked to Louis after we found out that we were half-brothers. Even though we technically shared some of the same DNA, I had to admit that my feelings for him hadn’t changed. I was still as in love with him, if not even more, now that I knew we were related. Now, feel free to call me a freak and disgusting, I can take it. But the world doesn’t need to know. It will be our secret.

 

I jumped on my bike and rode over to the boys’. I had gotten a text from Niall that they had gotten a permanent job in Manchester which I was well chuffed about. I arrived and went to their flat. I knocked on the door and a minute or so later the door opened with Niall on the other side. “Hey, come on in,” he said. He walked in and I followed. I could hear laughter in the living room, so I walked in.

Lottie and Fizzy were talking to Liam, while Daisy and Phoebe were playing videogames. Lottie looked over at me and froze in the middle of a sentence. Liam turned around to see where she was looking. “Harry, great to see you mate. How are you?” he asked, as I walked over to them. “Great to see you too. I’m good,” I said and smiled. “That’s great. Louis went out to get provisions so he’s not here right now,” Liam said. “That’s okay,” I said. “How are you really?” Fizzy asked. I turned to her and smiled slightly. “I’m good. I mean I had to take it in but yeah,” I said a bit vaguely. “I don’t blame you. That was quite the bomb they sprung on you guys,” Fizzy said. “Yeah, it was,” I said while nodding agreeing with her. Lottie then pulled me aside in to Louis’ bedroom. “You know, when we were younger he told me that he was in love with you, and every time we spoke since then, he would bring up that he was still in love with you. Then you reconciled, and you started dating, and I was so happy for him, that you two were finally together,” she said. “And then we find out that we’re related. Great fucking timing, right?” I asked. “Yeah. Do you still love him Harry? If not then I think it’s just best if you tell me and go, because he won’t be able to handle a rejection face to face,” she said. The door opened, and Louis stepped in. “Liam said the two of you were in here. With a closed door,” Louis said and raised his eyebrow. “Hey, he’s my half-brother too you know,” Lottie said and crossed her arms in front of her. “I know Lots,” Louis said. I looked from Louis to Lottie. “Could you give us a minute Lottie?” I asked. She looked at me. “Is this an answer to my question?” she asked. “What question?” Louis asked. “It is,” I said. She smiled and got up. She gave Louis’ arm a squeeze when she walked by and closed the door behind her.

“What did she ask you?” Louis asked. “I’ll get to that. First, I just wanna say that I always wanted a brother,” I said and smiled. Louis smiled too. “Secondly, being away from you this past week, hasn’t changed the way I feel about you. I still love you, and I hope that you still love me too, which it kinda sounded like, according to Lottie,” I said. Louis sat down next to me and intertwined our fingers. “I love you too. I don’t care that we’re half-brothers. We were lovers before that, and if our parents can’t accept that, then that’s too bad, because I will never love anyone else. You’re it for me Harry. You really are. I mean, I spent 8 years in New York and not once did I have a boyfriend. Sure, I had sex, but you know, it never evolved into more, because I was still in love with you,” he said. I leaned in and our lips met, and the kissing turned a little heated.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” I asked after we had stopped kissing. “There is nothing I want more,” he said, and we kissed again. “Fuck,” Louis said. “What is it?” I asked. “Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy don’t know that we’ve been dating. They only know that you’re our half-brother. Lottie is the only one that know everything,” Louis said. “That is quite the situation. But they are old enough to understand, so don’t you think that they will?” I asked. “Yeah, let’s hope so,” Louis said. “Does Liam and Niall know?” I asked. “Yes, and they think that we should go for it,” Louis said and smiled. I smiled too, knowing we had friends on our side. “How about we tell them now, in private before we go out there,” Louis suggested. I nodded approvingly.

 

Louis got up and went and opened the door where Lottie was stood on the other side. “Did you hear anything?” Louis asked. “None. What’s going on?” she asked. “Tell the girls to come in here, please,” he said. Lottie went and got the girls and they all came in to the room. I stood up, so they could sit. “So, what’s going on?” Daisy asked. “So, mom told you that Harry is our half-brother. But there was something she left out,” Louis said. “What did she leave out?” Phoebe asked. “When I was 16, I was in love with Harry, and I have been in love with him ever since,” Louis said. “Even now?” Phoebe asked. “Even now. For the last 6 months, Harry and I have been dating,” he said and looked between his sisters. “So, you’re not gonna let this come between you?” Fizzy asked. “No, we’re not. Harry asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes,” he said. I intertwined our fingers and we smiled at each other. “You know, I’ve always felt like there was a special connection between you,” Fizzy said. “Yeah, you seemed very close when you were younger,” Daisy said. “Uhm, how would you know? You guys were 5 years old when he left for New York,” Lottie said. “We just know,” Phoebe said. “So, how do you feel about this?” Louis asked. The girls looked among themselves. “We’re totally on board with it. But what do you think your parents will say?” Fizzy asked. “We’re not going to tell them. We’ll keep it from them, just like they kept this from us,” I chimed in. “Very clever,” Fizzy said. We all went out to join Liam and Niall.

When Louis and I was saying goodbye to each other, he suddenly remembered something. “Dad is coming over tomorrow for a few hours if you want to come over. There is no pressure, I just thought I wanted to let you know,” Louis said. “Thanks Lou, I’ll think about it,” I said. “Okay, sleep tight love,” Louis said and kissed me. “You too baby,” I said then went home.

 

The next day I woke up at 7.30. I took a shower then contemplated whether or not I should go over there. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask Louis when he would come. I grabbed my phone and dialled his number.

  * Hello, Louis said sleepily.
  * Morning baby. Did I wake you? I asked.
  * A little, but it’s fine. What time is it? Louis asked.
  * 8 o’clock, I said.
  * That is early, Louis said then yawned.
  * Sorry about that, he then said.
  * It’s fine. I just have a quick hypothetical question and then you can go back to sleep, I said.
  * What is it love? He asked.
  * Hypothetically speaking when is your… I mean our… I mean dad coming over? I asked nervously.
  * He’s coming over for lunch. Are you coming over? Louis asked.
  * I’m not sure yet, I said nervously.
  * Hey, it’s okay. Take your time love. It’s a big step. And besides, he’ll understand if you don’t want that kind of relationship with him, Louis said reassuringly.
  * Okay, thanks Lou, I said, not feeling so nervous anymore.
  * You’re welcome love. I’ll talk to you later. I love you, he said and kissed the phone.
  * Talk to you later. I love you too, I said, kissed the phone and hung up.



 

The point of the phone call was to find out when he would be there, and I did find out, but I still didn’t feel like I had decided. Sure, it would be great to get to know my biological father, even though I had known him my whole life. But at the same time, I had a father, sure he wasn’t biological, but he was the one who raised me. I decided to text mom, to ask if dad knew about the situation. She replied that he knew and was fine with it. I nodded to myself and went in to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

After my breakfast, I decided to call dad, to ask if he would be okay with it.

  * Hello, dad said.
  * Hi dad. Is this a bad time? I asked.
  * Hey Harry. No, not at all. What can I do for you son? Dad asked.
  * Okay, so I know that mom has probably told you, that I know about Louis being my half-brother, I said and waited patiently.
  * Yes, she has told me. She really is sorry that she kept it from you. She feels like you hate her, he said.
  * I don’t hate her, I just wish she would have told me, you know, I said a bit annoyed.
  * I know, trust me. I wanted you to know, but since I’m not your biological dad, I didn’t have any say in the matter, he said, and I could hear him smiling.
  * Speaking of biological dads, I segwayed.
  * Yes? Dad asked.
  * Would you be mad if I wanted to get to know him? On a personal level? I asked.
  * No, not at all. If you want to get to know Mark, I totally support you. You’re still my son, no matter what, dad said acceptingly.
  * Thank you, dad. I love you, I said.
  * I love you too Harry, he said, and we hung up.



 

 

I looked at my phone. The time was 11.30. I went downstairs and jumped on my bike. I knocked on the door. The door opened, and I was met with Louis’ smile. “You came,” he said. “Yeah. I called my dad and asked him if he would be okay with it, and he said he supported me,” I said. “Great, well come on in then,” Louis said, and we went in. We sat down on the sofa and cuddled. “So, what are we eating for lunch?” I asked. “Well, don’t worry I’m not going to cook. We’re going out. I haven’t made reservations because I wasn’t sure if you would join or not,” he said and kissed my temple. “It’s fine. Good thing you didn’t,” I said and chuckled lightly. “Yeah. This is nerve-wracking for us all. I haven’t seen dad in person since I went to visit him that week after we moved back here,” Louis said. “Have you told him that I might be here?” I asked. “Yeah. Like I said, he hopes you will be here, but he’ll understand if you’re not,” Louis said. I nodded.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Louis went and opened it. I could hear them greet each other, and I suddenly felt really nervous. They walked in and I saw Mark be as nervous as I felt. “Hi Harry. Good to see you again,” Mark said when he saw me. “You too Mark. How’ve you been?” I asked, not quite knowing what to do with myself. “Good. I’m just working and enjoying life and miss when my kids are visiting me,” Mark said with a chuckle and looked at Louis. “Sorry dad, I’ve had a lot going on,” Louis said. “Like what? What could possible have kept you that busy for 6 months,” Mark asked, and I swallowed. Louis sighed. “Dad, I probably shouldn’t say this,” Louis started. “Then don’t. I thought we agreed not to tell anyone, or was it just our mothers? Because, you know that he kept it from us too,” I interrupted and reminded Louis. “You’re right,” Louis said. “Whatever it is, I promise that I won’t tell anyone, especially your mothers. I mean, I don’t talk to Anne at all, and Jay and I only talk about school stuff and how the girls are behaving,” Mark said. Louis looked at me and I could see that he wanted to tell him. “Louis, I don’t know,” I said doubtfully. “I know that we shouldn’t but think of him as a possible ally,” Louis said. “And what if he isn’t an ally, but the enemy. Then this whole plan has been for nothing,” I said. I heard Mark sigh and sit down on the arm of one of the armchairs they had. “Boys, Jay told me that you were dating. And even if she hadn’t, I would still be able to see it, from the way you two look at each other,” Mark said and smiled. I sighed and so did Louis. “Dad, you’ve got to understand that when we first fell in love we didn’t know that we were related, and I’m sorry to tell you this, but I haven’t been able to get him off my mind. I love him dad. He’s it for me. I spent my entire time in NY pining for him even though I thought he didn’t want me too,” Louis said. “Boys, relax. I’m not going to expose you. Why would I want to destroy your happiness?” Mark asked. “You’re not going to say anything?” Louis asked. “No, of course not. It is clear to me that you love each other, and that you’re meant for each other. Sure, it’s a bit of a complicated situation, but you were friends to lovers first of all. You had no idea that you were related when you first fell for one another. If your mothers can’t accept that, then I’m sorry to say it, but it’s just their loss,” Mark said. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Mark shared our exact thoughts. “Thank you, dad,” Louis said. “Yes, thank you Mark,” I said. “Of course. Like I said, I don’t want to ruin your happiness,” he said.

 

The three of us went to a restaurant. We got a table and looked through the menu. “So, Harry. This must be very weird for you to think about?” Mark asked. “Yeah, it is. I mean I know it is for Louis too but, I never thought mom would ever do such a thing,” I said. “Yeah. She was a bit reluctant through the whole affair, and the minute she found out she was pregnant, we stopped. She told me the baby was mine but that she loved her boyfriend, and wanted to be with him,” Mark said. “So, how did mom react when you told her? She never told us that,” Louis said. “She wasn’t happy about it. Both Anne and I apologised a lot and told her how very sorry we were. You might not have noticed it, but your moms didn’t speak to each other for 4 months, and your mom and I took a break as well. She then realized that she couldn’t live without me or Anne, and forgave us,” Mark said. “I guess that was when you all decided that it was best if we never knew, right?” Louis asked. “Yeah, something like that,” Mark said. Our food arrived, and we ate for a bit. “Enjoying the food?” Mark asked. “Yeah, it’s delicious,” Louis said. “Yeah, it’s good,” I said. “Good. Mine’s great too,” he said. We talked for a while about everything. Mark offered to pay, which Louis said that he shouldn’t, but he insisted so Louis caved. We said goodbye to Mark after he had dropped us off at Louis’ place.

 

“So, how was the family lunch?” Niall asked when we walked in. “It was great. Dad knows about us, and he’s supportive of it so that is great,” Louis said. “Yeah, and him and I got to know each other a bit better as well, so that was great,” I said. “Good. We’ve got a gig in 10 days’ time, so we need to practise,” Niall said. “Sure. Mind if Harry hangs out while we practise?” Louis asked. “Not at all, as long as you can keep focused,” Niall said. “Of course, I can,” Louis said.

 

 

 

Over the course of the next 6 months, we met up with our families and acted as if nothing was going on. They didn’t seem to realize, which was great. And whenever Louis had finished with practise we would go back to mine and have sex.

I wanted to call Mark dad, so I had had a conversation with dad about it. Dad said that he was totally fine with it, and it only meant that I had two dads now. I had told mom, that I hadn’t forgiven her, but that I was willing to speak to her. One time when I was home I told her and the girls that I had started to call Mark dad. They asked me about dad and I had told them about our conversation.

2 months after we found out, mom had called me to let me know that her and dad was getting a divorce. There hadn’t been anything wrong, other than they had grown apart. I told her I was sorry and hoped that she would be okay.

 

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Louis said gently, as he kissed my face. I giggled and hid under the duvet. “You’re cute when you giggle. One wouldn’t think that you’re 26 years old,” Louis said. I pulled the duvet down so only my eyes were visible. “You’re 26 as well,” I pointed out. “I know. I just find it adorable and endearing when you giggle,” he said. “You’re adorable and endearing,” I said, meaning it as a comeback but ended up being compliments instead. “Thank you love. Happy anniversary,” he said and kissed my forehead. “Happy anniversary,” I said from under the duvet. “Are you coming out?” he asked. “I’m already out. You know that,” I said, as I pulled the duvet down. “Funny. My boyfriend the comedian,” Louis said and leaned down and kissed my neck, only to bite it slightly. “Arg, don’t do that,” I lightly panted. “Why? Are you getting turned on?” Louis asked. My face started to turn a light shade of pink. “I take that as a yes then,” he said and winked. He leaned down again and started biting me again. I felt myself getting harder and harder by the minute. “Louis…,” I moaned lightly. “Yes, my love?” Louis asked, as he then kissed the area he had bitten. “It’s so hot,” I panted. “Good. I actually have a surprise for you,” he said. I didn’t realize I had closed my eyes, until I opened them. “A surprise?” I asked. “Yeah. Close your eyes again love,” he said and got up. I followed instructions and I could hear Louis rummage through a plastic bag.

I then felt the bed dip and Louis straddle me. He covered my eyes with something then got off me again, and off the bed. “2 instructions for you, open your eyes and move to the middle of the bed,” he said. I opened my eyes and it was total blackness. “A blindfold?” I asked. “Yes, now if you would please move to the middle of the bed,” he said, a bit stern, but at the same time gentle. I moved to the middle of the bed and laid still. I felt Louis remove the duvets then straddled me again. “If you want me to fuck you then you need to be open first, unless you’ve already opened yourself,” I said cheekily. “You’re not going to fuck me. Hands above your head please,” he said, this time sterner. I did as I was told then felt Louis handcuff me with fluffy handcuffs. “Let me know if the handcuffs or the blindfold gets too much, okay,” Louis said. “Sure,” I said. “Good. I thought we could try something new. If at any point it gets too much, just let me know, but also trust me,” Louis said. “I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me,” I said. “Good,” he said.

 

His lips met mine and he kissed me gently and deeply. He then peppered my jaw and neck with kisses, as he moved down. I felt his kisses on my collarbones and slowly on to my pecs. He kissed his way to my right peck and kissed around my nipple. This was so hot and arousing. He then proceeded to lick around it instead and then licked on the nipple itself. I moaned at the feeling. I knew that if you lost one of your senses then the others would strengthen but this was a whole other experience, one that I could never have imagined. And this experience while handcuffed, being in someone else’s custody, so to speak, was very arousing as well.

He bit my nipple gently and I moaned and buckled up and was met with Louis’ torso. “Oh god, Louis,” I moaned. “Good love?” he asked as his tongue ran over my nipple repeatedly. “Yes, god yes,” I moaned. He gave the nipple one last lick then kissed his way over to the left nipple. He started to kiss around it, then licked around it. “Fuck. Oh god. I’m so hard Lou,” I moaned. “I can tell love,” he said then got off me. “What? Why did you do that?” I whined. “I want you to cum untouched love. Do you think you can do that?” he asked. “Oh, Lou,” I moaned when his tongue licked my nipple. “Answer my question love,” he said, then bit it gently. “Fuck, yes. I’ll try baby,” I moaned. “Good boy,” he praised.

I never thought I would get so turned on from being praised and being in cuffs, but my cock was throbbing and needed to be touched, but that wasn’t a possibility. Louis suckled on my nipple and I wiggled, trying to get some sort of friction on my cock. “Lie still, or I will have to tie your ankles as well,” Louis said. “I need friction Lou. Please, just some sort of friction,” I whined. “I thought you were a good boy?” Louis asked. “I am, but please,” I whined. “Sorry love,” Louis said. He bit the nipple and I moaned and buckled up again, but no friction. He straightened my legs, then proceeded to kiss and lick down my pecs to just above my bellybutton. I moaned and felt my pre-cum drip on to my stomach. I tried to take deep breaths, to calm myself, but they didn’t seem to work properly. He kissed my bellybutton and kissed his way slowly down past my cock, then stopped. I felt him crawl around then spread my legs wide open. He crawled between them, and I felt him kissing up my left leg. I moaned, and I tried so hard to focus on something else.

He was so close to my crotch and I tried to keep it in. I think he could see on my face that I was close, because I felt him crawl around again and then I felt his lips on my ear. “You close love?” he asked. “So close,” I panted. I felt him give airy kisses to my earlobe, and when I felt his tongue swirl around and suck on it, I lost it. I let go of everything. I moaned louder than I had ever moaned before. My cum shot from my cock like silly string and painted my upper body. When the last drop of cum was dripping on my stomach, I was shaking slightly. I felt completely lax and didn’t notice Louis remove the cuffs or the blindfold.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked gently. “Mm,” I hummed. “How are you feeling love?” he asked. “Good. Tired,” I whispered. “Do you think you could open your eyes for me?” he asked. I opened them slowly, blinking from the light streaming in through the curtains. “Want some water?” he asked. I nodded. I lifted my head and took a sip from the glass he was holding for me. “Was it too much?” he asked. “A little. I think next time we should try the two things separately,” I said after I had cleared my throat. “Okay. You looked great though,” he said gently. “Thanks. It was really hot,” I said. “I thought so too,” he said. “How long was I out for?” I asked. “Not long. About 10-15 minutes,” Louis said. “Sorry if I scared you,” I said. “You did a little, but I could tell that you were fine, so I quickly relaxed. I even managed to get off too,” he said and smiled. We cuddled for a few hours, and I dosed off a few times too.

 

“I’ve made reservations for us tonight,” Louis said after a game of Fortnite. “Okay, great. Where?” I asked. “At Jamie’s Italian,” Louis said. “That’s great. You know how much I love Italian,” I said. “Exactly why I chose it,” he said and winked.

 

We got ready and headed off. We got our table and looked through the drinks menu. Louis and I both ordered a glass of wine. He went for a classic Spaghetti Bolognese and I went for a Chicken Alfredo. “I can’t believe we’ve dated for a year, and been boyfriends for 6 months,” I said. “I know, me neither. Time goes fast when you’re having fun,” Louis said. We toasted and ate our dinner. “I have been wondering,” Louis said. “About what?” I asked. “I want to take our relationship to the next level,” he said. “You want us to move in together?” I asked. “Yeah, I mean, only if you want to of course,” he said. “I’d love to move in with you,” I said. We toasted again.

 “You remember the first time we were intimate?” Louis asked. “Yeah. We were both so terrified and awkward. Good thing we quickly relaxed and just took our time,” I said. “Yeah. I remember thinking that I never wanted it to end, that I hoped we could do it forever,” Louis said and smiled. He seemed nervous for some reason, but I didn’t want to say anything. “Yeah me too,” I said. Louis reached forward and intertwined our fingers. “I love you so much, and I never want to be without you. You know me better than anyone,” Louis said. He got up and came around to me. He got on one knee. My heart started galloping. What was he doing? “Harry, will you marry me?” he asked nervously but confident at the same time, as he pulled the most beautiful ring from his pocket. I couldn’t believe it. I sat frozen for a bit. “Should I not have done it in a public place?” he asked. I shook my head. “Sorry. No, it’s fine. Uhm… Yes. Yes of course I want to marry you!” I said. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. He slid the ring on my finger and I couldn’t stop admiring it. “I love you so much Lou,” I said. “You like it?” he asked. I shook my head. “No, I love it. You know me so well,” I said and smiled.

 

After our dinner, we went back to the boys’. Liam and Niall were playing FIFA, and Niall was winning. After they were done, they turned the tv off and turned their attention to us. “Harry and I have some news,” Louis said. Louis looked at me, smiled and squeezed my hand. I held out my hand towards them and they both squealed like girls, but they’ll deny it if anyone asked. “We also have some other news,” Louis said. “What?” Niall asked. “Harry and I are moving in together,” Louis said. Niall and Liam looked at each other and then back at us. “That’s huge,” Liam said. “Yeah. We haven’t talked about the details yet, but we want to live together,” Louis said. “Move in with me,” I said. “You sure love?” Louis asked. “Yeah. The apartment is big enough for two, so that will save us money for a new place,” I said. “That’s settled then. Let’s celebrate,” Niall said then went and brought back beers. We got drunk and the rest of that night was loud and hot.

 

 

Louis moved in to mine a month later. Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy, Mark, Niall and Liam all helped move his things. To thank our helpers, we bought a lot of pizza and soft drinks. “Guys, I just wanted to say, on Harry’s and my behalves, thank you so much for helping me move in here. I can’t stress enough how much we appreciate your love and support. We’re so happy that you all understand where we came from. Now a little announcement for our family. Sisters and dad, Harry and I are engaged,” Louis said. The girls squealed and started crying, and dad came over and hugged us and congratulated us. After the girls had composed themselves, they came over and hugged us as well.

 

Louis was in deep conversation with Niall about something. Dad came over to me. “I’m so proud of you two. You’ve really managed to keep things casual when you’ve been home even though you’re madly in love. And now, moved in together and are engaged. You’re really a great couple,” dad said. “Thanks dad. We appreciate it. I know he’s busy, but I know he feels the same way,” I said and smiled. “Of course. So, how are you going to break this to your mothers?” dad asked. I thought for a second. “I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about that. We haven’t even talked about how long we’re going to keep this from them. Realistically we can’t keep this from them for 26 years, because mom has started to ask me if I’ve started dating again, and we can’t hide the rings from them forever, so I don’t know,” I said. “Whenever you decide to tell them, if you want me to be there, just let me know and I’ll be there,” dad said. “Thanks dad,” I said and hugged them. I looked around the room and saw Liam and Lottie in deep conversation, although they were laughing and touching each other’s arms. Dad saw it too. “So, is Liam a good guy?” dad asked. “Yeah, he is. He’s got a degree in philosophy, history and economics and he’s really caring,” I said. Dad hummed. “Alright. I think I might have a conversation with him one day soon,” he said. “Good idea,” I said. Dad hugged me again and went over to talk to the twins and Fizzy. I went over to Liam and Lottie. “Hey guys. Having fun?” I asked and raised my brow. “Yes, we are Harry. You can go now,” Lottie said. “Hey Lots. You know I’ve felt protective of you when we were younger right?” I asked. “No, I didn’t,” she said. “Well, I did, and I still do,” I said. “Harry, we’re just talking,” Liam said. “Yeah, literally just talking,” Lottie concurred. “Well, I saw you touching each other’s arms. Besides, who would you most want to talk to; me, Louis or dad?” I asked. They looked at each other. “Definitely you then. Did dad say something?” Lottie asked. “Yeah. Expect a conversation with him within the next couple of days Liam,” I said. Liam gulped. “Can we go to your bedroom?” Lottie asked. I nodded.

The three of us went in to the bedroom. “We’ve been hanging out for 4 months now,” Lottie revealed. “And Louis doesn’t know?” I asked. “No, because he’s been busy with you, that he hasn’t noticed anything. How do you think he’s going to react?” Liam asked. We didn’t have to wait long, because the door opened, and Louis stepped in. “Having fun?” Louis asked. “You two are just two peas in a pod,” Lottie said. “How so?” Louis asked. “Harry asked that exact same question,” she replied. “What can I say? Great minds think alike,” he said and smiled at me. I returned his smile. “But you didn’t answer my question? Are you having fun? When did this start and have you had sex?” Louis asked. Both Lottie and Liam sighed. “Yes, we are having fun, and this started 4 months ago, and no we haven’t had sex. We are just hanging out together,” Lottie said. “But you like each other?” Louis asked. They looked at each other and smiled. “Yeah, we like each other,” Liam said. There was silent for a few minutes. “Okay. Just know that I’ll be watching you guys. I might not live in the apartment anymore, but know that I will be watching,” Louis said. “I promise that I’ll treat her good, and I won’t hurt her. I promise you both,” Liam said and looked between Louis and me.

 

 

It was Louis’ day off, so we just cuddled in bed, then after lunch cuddled on the sofa when my phone rang.

  * Hello, I said.
  * Hi sweetie, mom said.
  * Hi mom. What’s up? I asked, as I sat up and tried not to indicate that someone was there with me.
  * So, Jay and I are in Manchester for some shopping and we thought we wanted to stop by, mom said.
  * Uhm, okay. When will you be here? I asked.
  * 10 minutes time. Is that too soon for you? Mom asked.
  * No, no. that’s fine mom. See you soon, I said.
  * See you love, she said and hung up.



“Fuck!” I cursed. “What’s wrong?” “Our mothers are on their way over, and they’ll be here in 10 minutes,” I said, as I started to carry our duvets back in to the bedroom. “Shit!” Louis cursed. We both stressed to get dressed and made it just in time for a knock on the door. I went and opened the door and welcomed them inside. “Hello ladies,” Louis said as they stepped in to the living room. “Louis, what a surprise,” mom said. “Great to see you darling,” Jay said as she went and hugged him. “So, are you visiting?” mom asked. Louis and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation, debating whether or not we should just tell them. Unfortunately, the decision was made for us. “Harry? Let me see your hand for a second,” mom said. I handed her my hand and she looked at my ring. “Do you have a boyfriend that I don’t know about?” mom asked. Louis then pulled out his phone and started to call someone.

  * I need you to come over, like right now. It’s urgent, he said.
  * Times two and someone is freaking out, he said.
  * See you soon, he said.



I looked at him and he told me silently to stall for as long as I could. I turned to mom. “You know what mom. No, I don’t. It’s just a ring. Sure, it’s classified as an engagement ring, but I think it’s pretty,” I said. “Okay, fine,” she said. She then walked around to see the apartment. Louis decided to hopefully change the conversation. “So mom, how’s things at home?” he asked. “Well, you know. The girls won’t talk to me and I think that Lottie has a boyfriend, but when I ask her about it she shuts up like an oyster and changes the conversation,” Jay said. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door and we heard the door open. “In the living room,” Louis called.

Mom came back from her little tour of the apartment and stopped in her tracks. “Mark, what are you doing here?” she asked. Jay looked at him and greeted him politely. “Well, my oldest called me and told me to come over,” he said and smiled at Louis. “So, who’s the wreck?” dad asked. “That would be me, if you couldn’t tell,” Louis said very nervously. Dad walked over to him. “Okay. Listen carefully. You have nothing to worry about. It will be fine, okay? You hear what I’m saying?” Mark asked. Louis didn’t respond at first. “Louis, did you hear what I said?” Mark asked. Louis took a deep breath then nodded. “Good,” dad said and gave Louis a tight hug. Dad then turned his focus to me. “How are you doing Harry?” dad asked. “You know what dad. I’m actually good. I thought I would be a wreck, but I’m not. I’m actually really calm right now,” I said. Mom and Jay looked at each other. “What’s going on?” Jay asked. I went over to Louis. “You okay?” I asked. “Yeah. I mean I was so confident back then, and look at me now,” he said. “I know. I was the wreck back then and now the roles have switched,” I said. “Boys,” mom said.

“Mothers, sit down,” I said. They sat down in the sofa and looked at us. “So, 26 years is a long time to keep a secret from the ones you love,” I started and saw how both mom and Jay swallowed. “A lot can happen in that time. Your sons grow up as best friends, just like you were best friends. Then unbeknownst to each other, they fell in love with one another and instigated a secret relationship, which lasted two and a half years until one of them moved away. 8 years later they meet again and fall in love all over again and date for 6 months, then find out that they are half-brothers. Then the question is, do they end things, even though they are madly in love, or do they continue?” I said. Mom and Jay looked at each other again, and I could see that mom was slowly starting to get what I was saying. I looked at Lou and he had started to be his happy self again. “Mothers, we have a secret that we have kept from you,” I said and folded my arms. Then it dawned on mom. “You’re still together?” she asked. I looked at Louis, then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I intertwined our fingers, then looked back at mom. “That would be correct mother. Now, let me ask you a question. How does it feel to be lied to? Sure, we didn’t keep it from you for 26 years, but never the less, we kept it from you,” I said triumphantly. “You lied to us! You said that you would stop and be brothers,” mom said. “We did lie to you. Because you know why? When you find your soulmate, you’re not gonna let them go. We took time apart like we said, but we only loved each other more. And besides, we were lovers before we were brothers,” I said. I looked from mom to Jay and back to mom. “It doesn’t feel good to be lied to, does it?” Louis then asked. Jay sighed. “No, it doesn’t. You’re right, we should have told you from the beginning. It probably wouldn’t have changed anything,” Jay said. “No, it probably wouldn’t have. While you didn’t have any clue about what our son was up to, I had a hunch. And I’m sorry about what I’m about to tell you Louis but know, that I’ve always been on your side. Once when you were with Harry, and I was visiting, your mom told me to put a stack of your clothes in your room. I saw a notebook lie on your bed and I got curious,” dad said. “You looked through my diary?” Louis asked. “You kept a diary?” I asked. “Yeah. You were the only one, other than Lottie, I could talk to, so whenever I had thoughts about you, that I couldn’t tell her, I wrote them down in a diary,” Louis explained. “Aww, that’s cute,” I gushed. “Yeah well, I am a cutie,” Louis said and smiled his angelic smile that would always make my heart melt. “Anyway, the page I turned to, was the one where you debated whether or not you should tell him, and then you changed lanes completely,” dad said. “Oh, that entry. Yeah, just me noticing some similarities and wondering what would happen if it turned out that we were related. But back then I though of us as cousins, not brothers,” Louis said. “But how right you were. Do you remember how you ended it?” dad asked. “Yeah, ‘Should it happen that it turns out we’re related, I am still going to love him. These feelings I have for him, can’t just be ordinary love feelings, they have to be like soulmate feelings or some shit. I just hope that I get to be with him one day, and not just the way we’re doing now, but a proper couple and get married eventually and start a family.’,” Louis quoted. He looked at our mothers. I looked at mom. “I guess, there is nothing we can do or say,” Jay said. “Not really mom. The only thing you can do is be happy for us and accept us. No, it’s not ideal or legal for siblings to be together, which is why no one will ever know, publicly, that we’re related. To the world, we are just two normal guys who love each other. I assume there are no records anywhere that states that dad is Harry’s dad?” Louis asked. “No, I told Anne, that I would pay child support, in exchange for not being mentioned,” dad said. “On paper, it states that my ex is the father,” Anne chimed in quietly. “We’ll understand if you need time to digest this, but to let you know, the ring on Harry’s finger is an engagement ring,” Louis said.

Mom sighed and got up. She went out to the hallway, put her shoes on and left. I felt hurt, that she didn’t say goodbye. “Give her time Harry. Also, this is probably just her way of letting you know that the way you treated her, when you found out, hurt her,” Jay said. I gulped and nodded, acknowledging that I indeed had hurt her. Jay went and hugged us and was on her way too.

“That went surprisingly well,” dad said. “Yeah. Thanks for coming over dad,” Louis said. “Of course. Like I told Harry, I would be her if you wanted me here,” he said. We hugged, and he went home as well.


	6. Our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Harry and Louis' wedding day

“Hey love what are you doing?” Louis asked when he came in. “Oh, you know, just writing down our love story for our kids,” I said, finishing off. “Our kids? We haven’t even talked about how we’ll have them,” Louis said. “I know, but I wanted to make sure that I got everything in there,” I said. “Okay. Are you ready for tomorrow? Are you sure that everything is fine?” Louis asked. “Baby, relax. Alishia assured me that everything was under control and ready for tomorrow. There was only two things missing,” I said. “And that is?” Louis asked. “You and me, now relax and go over to Niall’s. I don’t want you to see me before I walk that isle tomorrow,” I said. “Okay. Fine. I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the isle,” Louis said. “I can’t wait. I love you,” I said. “I love you too,” he said. We shared one last kiss, then he grabbed his overnight bag and went over to Niall’s.

 

I woke up and went in to the kitchen to make myself a cup of chamomile tea, to help calm my nerves. At 9.30, there was a knock on the door. I opened and let my entourage in. They sat up the different stations. There were a makeup station, a hair station and a clothes station.

I had never really seen myself as that feminine. One time, I did imagine myself wearing a dress when I would get married, but as I grew older that idea just wasn’t valid anymore. When we were actually planning the wedding and we had to look at tuxedos, the ones I looked at, just didn’t speak to me. I then went on Pinterest and searched for pantsuits and found a beautiful one with a train attached to it. I fell in love with it immediately and didn’t show it to Louis, no matter how much he begged. I contacted the designer and asked if they could do it for a me, which they were happy to do.

 

I showered and put on my underwear. I felt a bit awkward, wearing a thong with my sisters in the room. Sure, I was wearing a silk robe, but still, the fact that my ass was bare underneath it, kinda made it a bit awkward. “Are you okay Harry?” Jennifer asked, as she handed me a glass of champagne. “Yeah, I’m nervous and excited and feeling awkward,” I said. “Hey, there’s nothing to feel awkward about. It should be as natural for men to wear a thong, as it is for women. Besides, you do have a great ass for a thong,” Lottie said and grinned. “Oh my god Lottie. He’s your brother,” Jen said. “I know, I’m just saying. If anyone should wear a thong it should be him,” she said. “Thanks Lots,” I said. We all toasted. Daisy and Phoebe were given juice to toast with. “Are you going to share the same last name? Phoebe asked. “Yeah. I’ll still keep my Styles though, but we’ll be known as the Tomlinson’s,” I said and smiled. The twins smiled.

 

I went over to the window and looked out taking a sip of my champagne. Jen joined me. “You know that she might still come, right?” she asked. “Yeah. I know that we shouldn’t have kept it from them, but she has to know how much it hurt me as well,” I said. “And she does darling. She does know how hurt you were. She told me that she cried herself to sleep, because she couldn’t believe how much she had hurt you,” Jay said from her seat. I turned around and looked at her. “It’s funny how she was the one who wanted to let us be together and you didn’t, but now look at you,” I said. “Yeah. I could just see there was no arguing with Louis. And as a parent, we just want to see our kids happy,” Jay said. “And we are. I’ve never been happier than I am with Louis,” I said.

I watched as all my bridesmaids got dressed, went through hair and makeup and was ready to help me. Jay was next, and I couldn’t believe what a gorgeous mother-in-law I had. It was finally my turn to get dressed. I pulled my pantsuit up and adjusted it. I sat down to get my hair done. Since I had some length to it, the hairdresser decided to braid it very loosely, to give it a romantic vibe. Lastly, I sat down for a light touch of makeup.

 

There was a knock on the door, and for a second I thought it was mom. Jen opened the door and John stepped in. I stood up and twirled for a second. “You look good Harry,” dad said. “Thanks dad. Have you talked to mom, by any chance?” I asked. “No, I haven’t. Sorry son,” he said. My heart dropped a little. “Oh, okay,” I said. “Are you ready to get married?” he asked. I took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m ready,” I said. We all went downstairs where dad had rented a long limousine. The girls got in and so did Jay, and from the inside she helped me with my train. Dad got in and we headed to the church.

 

The girls got out and sorted their dresses out. Jay got out and helped me out as well. Dad came and took my arm and we walked inside. I stopped when I got inside. “You look beautiful baby,” mom said. I could feel the tears come and I ran in to her arms. “I’m sorry momma,” I cried. “Me too baby. I should have been happy for you and let you be together,” she said. I heard dad came over and he padded my back. “I wanted it to be a surprise for you,” he said gently. I pulled away from mom and looked at him. “Thanks dad,” I said. Jay came over with a tissue and dried my tears. “Mom, will you give me away as well?” I asked. “I’d love to,” she said.

 

The girls got ready and so did mom, dad and I. We heard the tones from the organ and the doors opened. I took a deep breath and we started walking in. I could see Louis at the end of the isle, with Niall, Liam and Mark standing behind him. As we got closer, I could see the tears in his eyes and I started tearing up as well. We reached the end of the isle and mom and dad each kissed a cheek. They then hugged Louis and sat down. I walked up to him. “Hi,” I said, almost whispered it. “Hi. You look so great,” he said. We sat down.

“Dearly beloved. We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish,” the priest said. “Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” the priest asked. Louis and I looked at each other and smiled. “We do,” we said in unison. “Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?” the priest asked. We looked at each other again. “We do, we said in unison. “May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Louis, please repeat after me ...   
  
I Louis, promise to love and support you Harry and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed,” the priest said. Louis took my hand.

“I Louis, promise to love and support you Harry and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed,” Louis said. Niall handed Louis the ring and put it on my finger.

“Harry, please repeat after me ...   
  
I Harry, promise to love and support you Louis and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed,” the priest said. I took Louis’ hand.

“I Harry, promise to love and support you Louis and live each day   
with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this   
ring I thee wed,” I said. Niall handed me the ring and put it on Louis’ finger.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have;   
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.   
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the priest said. Louis wrapped his rams around me and we leaned in and shared our first kiss as man and wife.

 

 

Louis and I ended up having four kids. Two girls and twin boys. We moved to Leeds to be close to our mothers. Mark ended up moving back to Donny as well, to be close to us. John stayed close as well. Liam and Lottie eventually got married as well and had two kids. Niall stayed a single pringle, and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
